Kamen Rider Mirage!
by The Wild Fang
Summary: The Spin-off after Kamen Rider Kaze in the future. If you think saving one city is hard enough, try saving 9 different fantasy worlds known as Anime, but the question is... which world would it be and how is she is going to cope with every situation that she has to faced?. Now, reflect your actions! Shana's World: - COMPLETE - Current World 2: The World of Index (ON HOLD)
1. R1: A Heroine Appears, Mirage!

Elemental City **(2031)**, the futuristic city that really came alive during the night time and it has become one of the main attraction of the cities of the world that joins with other big cities such as Hong Kong, Tokyo **(Japan)**, Miami **(Florida)**, The Big Apple **(New York)** and so on. It is said that this city has one of its darkest days in the past. 70 years ago, 6 Dark Sorcerers were commencing a ritual in order to summon out the ruler of the Underworld and had once have become the ruler of the Elemental City, Dark Void. Since his appearance to the city, it has controlled it with an iron fist, with the help of its creation, the Lost Elements. But then, a Mysterious Man, Kira Thantos, appears in the desperate times of helping out the people to live for peace, has chosen 6 people in order to wield the Elemental Scanners **(E-Scanners)** and the Gaia Staff to change them into Kamen Riders. Despite they have managed to defeated them with their newfound powers, as long as Dark Void isn't defeated by one of the Rider's form, which it said to be the "Ultimate" form, it will continue to live on and rises again in the future. Since then, the belt and staff has been passed down to the next generation in order to fulfill the previous owner's wish of wielding the belt and staff and they will continue to fight on for freedom and justice.

20 years ago **(2011)**, 6 new generation of Elemental Riders appears and combined their strength in order to fight out the new forms of kaijins, Infected. Even with that power, they have managed to defeated the 6 Masters of Dark Elements and one of the riders has managed to defeat the Dark Void with the Ultimate Form, Galaxy. After manage to pull the last trigger on the Dark Void, the city has finally released from the grasp of Dark Void, which it can no longer revived.

And now, as the old chapter is coming to a close, a new chapter has been unfolded to their next generation and this time, its role are much larger than just saving one city. The only question is... can that Rider do the impossible?

This is the story of a Rider that will reflect your actions... and her name... is Kamen Rider... Mirage!

* * *

**Round 1: A Heroine Appears, Mirage!**

**(Normal Point of View)**

**(Somewhere in the city)**

A man in his 30s with a black hair combed to the back and has an unshaved beard, wearing a black T-Shirt and blue jeans with a torn on both knees, black sneakers and a blue jade bracelet on his left arm runs as fast as he can through the crowds, ignoring if he has collided with some of the people and how tired he was because he was being chased by something that lurks within the shadow in a rapid speed.

"Darn it, I better find a suitable girl to use this Driver for good sakes. Why in the world would she sacrificed herself just to make sure I'm alive? No thanks to that, I lost all the power that I needed to face these creeps! I won't let those fools get their hand on this Lever Driver, no matter what!" the man said as he kept running away from the shadows.

* * *

The bell rings on the Elemental High School as the summer vacation has finally arrived. Most of the students were rushing out from the school to begin their summer holidays as a group of three girls, which they wear an identical brown sailor suit with red ties and brown knee length skirts with black long stockings as they were chatting together to discuss about their plans for the holiday.

"Man, that last paper sure was as hard as a rock! It really gives me a headache about it!" said the girl in one of the group.

"Don't worry about it, Mika. I'm sure our overnight study should show some good results. Let's just hope that most of us are passed with flying colours," the other girl said to Mika.

"I guess so, Michelle. But forget about school for now and start thinking of how to spend your youth and summer vacation! Say, Michelle, what are you going to do for this summer?" Mika asked the blonde girl with interest.

"Well, since that today is the beginning of the summer vacation, my family and I are decided to go back to the USA to spend my holidays with my parent's relatives who lives there," Michelle said as she was really excited to go there.

"Aw~, you're lucky, Michelle! I have to spend my summer vacation in a summer camp at Neo Tokyo starting the day after tomorrow!" Mika said with a sigh as both of the girls shift their attention to one of the silent one who only hears their plans. "Alexia-chan, what about you? How are you going to spend your summer vacation?"

Alexia with shoulder length jet black hair, wearing glasses over her blue eyes, magenta Alice band on her hair and a silver heart-shaped necklace around her neck, was a little bit surprised from Mika's sudden question as she ponders for a bit before explaining to her friends. "Well, truth to be told, I honestly have no idea what I'm going to do for this summer. I mean, I've taken martial arts' class with Kazuma-sensei and helped out Melissa-san's burger shop as a part time job. I might as well work to earn some more money for buying new Kamen Rider CLAW DVD that will came out next month…" she said to them, which both of her friends sweatdropped on her comment for a moment.

"_What is up with her Kamen Rider reference?_" both of them thought in unison before getting back to the topic.

"Wa~ you're such a lucky girl! I mean, spending your time with the once famous Elemental Riders, the saviors of the city! Even your parents are the Riders as well, not to mention both of them seem to be their leaders! I envy you, Alexia-chan!" Mika said to her, which makes Alexia blushes a little bit.

"C'mon, you two! Don't say that out loud! It's quite embarrassing!" Alexia replied as the girls are chatting happily on their way back. A black limo horned and parked next to them. As the window rolls down, a man with a light long brunette hair tied in a ponytail and wears a black suit was looking at the girls, especially towards Alexia.

"Alexia, need a ride home?" the man asked.

"Alexia-chan! We were about to go to your home. C'mon, hop on! Maybe we can send your friends home along the way as well!" the woman with her waist length light brunette hair and her left and right side of her hair is tied with a ribbon said to her in a cheerful tone as she wears an above-knee white cocktail dress with silver decoration on it.

"Akira-san! Akane-sama! Sure, why not? What do you guys think?" Alexia said as she looks at her friends, who seem surprised with the appearance of Akane.

"No way! Akane Inayo, THE famous singer and the former Kamen Rider Raito, here, in the flash?" both of them said in surprise, which Alexia just sweatdrop and the three of them enters the limo and make way to their destination.

* * *

**(Alexia's Point of View)**

**(Insert song: Tobotobo Aruki from Kamen Rider Decade OST)**

As Michelle and Mika-chan were chatting happily with Akane-sama, even up to the point of taking pictures together with her and having her autograph, Akira-san and I can only just sweatdropped from what we're seeing. Well, I can understand that she's famous, hence she got a lot of fan from outside. Meanwhile, Akira-san and I just have a friendly chat. You might wondering why I didn't call him Akira-sama and instead calls him Akira-san? Well, actually… Akane-sama wanted me to call with that honorific and Akira-san has no problem calling him with that honorific.

"So, how did the exams go? I hope it wasn't too difficult. Even with Akane-nee-sama's teachings, it should be a lot easier…" Akira-san mentioned to me as I still rubbed my head. You heard me right, Akane-sama always come by to my family's house, just to hang around with dad, or more specifically… clinging on him whenever she has free time and hence, she was also my tutor since the twins are quite an excel students, according to dad.

"Akira-san, I don't want to hear another word about exam. Not to be rude or anything, but I wanted to enjoy this summer, but I still have no clue what should I do about it…" I said with a sigh, which makes Akira-san laughs nervously with a sweatdrop.

"My, my… like father, like daughter… well, today is that day again, a reunion with the other Elemental Riders. And this time, it will be at your family's house." Akira-san said to me, which makes me remember about it.

"Oh yeah! It's that time of year again, huh? Last time we had that kind of reunion, it was at your mansion, ne?" I said to him, which he replied with a nod.

"I just can't wait to see Storm-nii-sama again after that a month tour to Europe!" Akane-sama said with a happy tone, which makes Akira-san sweatdropped.

"But, Akane-nee-sama, you always visit him during your free time, remember?"

"Akira-nii-sama~! Parting with him for a month seems like an eternity to me! You just don't understand a girl's feeling at all!" Akane-sama told him, which makes him back off for a bit. To tell you the truth, I still have no idea why she would still stick with my dad, despite that he's already married to my mum, Aquariu Myers or Aqua Ryder.

"I just hope that Akane-sama find a suitable candidate for her to marry with…" I said it with a sweatdropped as the driver dropped my friends to their place as they waved happily towards her.

"Well now, let's get going to Storm-nii-sama's place!" Akane-sama shouted with full of confident.

**(End of Insert Song)**

* * *

**(Night time, at Ryder's residence)**

**(Insert song: Hikkoshi from Kamen Rider Decade)**

"Kampai!" all of the Elemental Riders shouted together as their glasses are hit and drinks together as the feast was begun. My 10-year-old little brother, Tetsua, which he has dad's hairstyle of spiked to the back but having mum's looks and brown eye colour on him, in his white shirt with a picture of Kamen Rider CLAW with its mechanical animals on it and with a wristband which it has a picture of the CLAW device with short blue pants and I, in my casual clothes which consists of purple blouse and blue hooded jacket with dark blue knee length skirt, my glasses, Alice band and my necklace are my priority things that I must wear all the time, also joins in the reunion as well as both of us are having an OJ instead of something that makes us drunks due to our age.

"Ah, it sure feels good to have this kind of celebration every year! It kinda reminds us of our good ol' days that we had!" Kazuma-sensei in his 40s, having short silver hair that was combed to the back and also having a moustache with a few white hairs on it, in his black T-Shirt and blue jeans which it has a torn at the knees and also wears a black socks, said in a happy tone as well as his usual big laugh to live up the mood and it usually works…

"That's right, dear. And I'm sorry if our son isn't gonna make it for the reunion since that he's on an early summer camp outside of this city…" Melissa-san, who has blonde front drilled hair, and her long tied-up hair rested on her left shoulder, wearing red long sleeved blouse and black knee length skirt and long silky socks and wears a heart shaped necklace around her neck, said politely to the rest of the family, which makes my dad understand her situation.

"Don't worry about it too much, Melissa-chan. It's something which it inevitable after all… kids these days are more active as time passes by…" my dad, Storm Ryder, with his casual blue shirt and brown pants and wears an apron and a red bandanna that covers his head, told her with his cheerful manner. You might think why dad wore an apron and a bandanna. The reason is that he's the one who's been taking care of the house and us while my mum is working outstation frequently and thanks to that, dad has this motherly side of him but he also helps out Akira-san's works of the new things and also got paid as well, where he usually bought some of the Kamen Rider toys and figurines, which he never gets tired of it, but my dad keep some of the money, just in case of emergency for other important things. That's right, all of the meals that he prepared on the table, even this feast, are cooked by him.

"Ne, ne, Storm-nii-sama, after this feast, wanna go somewhere together?" Akane-sama said to him as she does her usual cling on his arm, which my mum, who has shorter black hair, wears the ribbon of my late aunt, Annet-san and tied the same way which she wears it, in her business attire of white formal shirt with blue coat with white, horizontal, thin lines on it and with a dark blue miniskirt, pulls Akane-sama's cheeks away from my dad.

"Even though he's already belong to someone, you still have the guts to keep clinging onto him…" my mum said to her as she continues to pull her cheeks, as Akira-san tried to stop the fighting as my aunt, Ilya-san, who has long below waist black hair with a few streaks of white hair at the front of her hair, wears velvet dress and white silky socks, glares at my dad with a little warning.

"Mi-chan, I think you should handle this matter between your wife and your little "sister" before things can gone from bad to worse…" Ilya-san said as she takes a sip from her drink, which leaves my dad laughs nervously with a sweatdrop.

"Ne, ne, nee-chan, mummy and aunty Akane is at it again…" Tetsua pointed out the obvious and the only thing I can do is just sweatdrop on while this scene is happening right in front of me, where my dad now is right in the middle of the tug-of-war between my mum and Akane-sama as Akira-san tried to break up the fight again… even though this keep happens all the time, but at least it cheers up the mood and strengthen up the bonds with the others.

**(End of Insert Song)**

* * *

Once that we all have our feast together, I decided to take a little walk outside to make the digestive system inside of me working more effectively. I can hear the laughs from the inside of the house, which they told some of the good memories they have in the past. I better let them have their fun and as I walked out of the gate, I can see a man lying down on the ground. I wonder if he's out cold or some another mad man on the loose. I might as well try to wake him up from becoming another trouble.

"Hey, mister, are you ok?" as I tried to wake him up as all of the sudden, a cat kaijin appears out of nowhere and it seems like it had its eyes on this man before it shifts its attention to me. What's so weird about this Kaijin is that this one wears a black school uniform that the boys usually wear… I wonder if this Kaijin is still learning to become a better one or it's just plain weird to see one… one thing I do know is that this Kaijin isn't from any Rider world that I can remember…

"It seems like there's a witness here. Oh well, I might as well try to eliminate you from seeing on what I'm about to do next…" the kaijins said as its claws appears out from its paw and pounced towards my direction, only to have the same man to take the blow for me as he dropped some sort of gear that he kept holding for quite a while now.

**(Insert song: Accelerated Chaos from Namco X Capcom OST)**

"H-hey, mister! Are you ok?"

"Don't… let that thing… get that… driver…" the man said in a painful tone after taking that blow for me as I shift my attention to the mentioned driver and right next to it, there's a glass-like GaiaMemory with a letter "M" on it.

"Now, I suggest that you be a good girl and hand me that Lever Driver that you have there…" the Kaijin threatened me as I began to step back while hugging the driver close to me. And sure enough, as soon as it rushes towards me, the kaijin received a kick from a familiar rider as he looked at me with full of concern.

"Alexia-chan, are you ok? Are you hurt anywhere?" Kaze, in his Rider form with a damaged E-Scanner that he equipped on his waist, asked me.

"Don't worry, dad, I'm ok. That thing just attacked that man for the sake of this driver." I explained to him as dad began to step forward and the battle between the two has begun. The rest of the Elemental Riders are seeing this as they took the man inside the gate, since that most of them are forgot to bring along their drivers in case of emergency and I have no idea where mum was at. As I kept looking at dad's battle, it seems like the Cat Kaijin has the advantage since that it has been a long time since dad haven't fought any Infected or Lost Elements for quite a while.

As I took a careful look at the Lever Driver, it seems to have a handle at the middle and a cartridge to slot in some sort of cards. And on top of the lever, there it seems to have a slot for a GaiaMemory… when I linked the driver with the glass GaiaMemory, there's only one thing that I can think off as I placed the driver on my waist and a belt is there to keep it in place as I pressed on the button on the GaiaMemory.

**= MIRAGE! =**

"Mirage?" Akira-san said in confusion.

"Wait, are you thinking on what you're going to do? You can't be serious, can't you, Alexia-chan?" my mum said in a confusion tone.

"Well, someone's gotta help dad while he's on a disadvantage!" I said as I slots in the GaiaMemory on the handle and I think I should turn the lever to the right side.

"Henshin!" I shouted after pulling the lever to the right but nothing happened. I wonder why I didn't change?

"Eh? Why didn't she change?" Melissa-san said with a concern tone as I kept looking on the belt as I accidentally pressed the GaiaMemory in to let the driver announced it.

**= AXESS… MIRAGE! =**

"Nee-chan, look up!" Tetsua told me as I look up, I can see a mirror appears above me and all of the sudden, it fell fast towards me, which I covered myself from the incoming impact, but nothing happened to me. Instead, after I went through the mirror that was falling on me, I can see my armor which consists of black bodysuit with white breast armor along with short white skirt and on my bodysuit and armor has black and white lines that resembles cracks as if the armor was about to break. And my helmet design is like one of those Gokaiger's white helmet which it has a long vizor and a silver mouth guard and there's also a black 'M' shaped accessory on my forehead helmet. As I keep inspecting myself, there is also a black slot at my right side of the belt that is used for a finisher… it kinda reminds me of W's Maximum Slot.

"Whoa… what is this power? I can feel the power is running inside of me…" I said in surprise as even Tetsua-chan seems impressed as well, while the rest of the former Elemental Riders are shocked to see me. And as I was still awed by my new form, a whack at the back of my head was felt and it was mum in her Rider Form, Mizu, with her Magnum in her hand.

"Instead of just gawked by your form, I suggest we better help out your father…" she said as she began to advance and shoots the Kaijin casually.

**(Insert song: The Long Chorus Part of Double Action Gun Form from Kamen Rider Den-O OST)**

As the battle continues on mum manages to push back the Kaijin as dad and I are started our attack on it as well. The kaijin tried to defend from three different attacks but each time it manages to block one attack, the other two connects as mum shoots its head, making it dizzy as the three of us took this chance to finish it off.

Mum swipes her cartridge on top of her Magnum and slots it onto her magazine holder as dad does the usual scan on his cartridge belt. Meanwhile, I figured that since that this is a GaiaMemory of some sort, I took it out from the lever slot without turning it upwards before slots it inside the black slot for a finisher.

**= SCANNED, NATURAL DISASTER! =**

**= MIRAGE, MAXIMUM IMPACT! =**

Maximum Impact? I thought it might said Maximum Drive… oh well, better not pay attention to that for now as dad's kicking foot now surrounded by a highly compressed mini tornado as mum's Magnum began charging up for a charged shot. As for me? Well, since I don't float like how W does it, I just prepared my stance for a kick as the Kaijin slowly stands up while it still wobbles from the earlier shot.

"El Viento!"

"Mirage Kick!"

As dad performs the roundhouse kick like how Kabuto does it, I tend to do the Karate Kick right on its chest and thanks to the Maximum Impact, it makes the kaijin walks back further than normal as my mum does the finishing blow by pulling the trigger and lets out a water based charged shot at it, which makes the monster explodes and end the battle.

**(End of Insert Song)**

"Yosha! We did it!" I said it with full of happiness as I was able to defeat the first Kaijin that I've ever encountered, with the little help of my parents, of course as all three of us reverts back to normal.

"What kind of Infected was that, just now?" she asked as my dad just shrugged his shoulder as he also don't have any clue on the kaijin.

"Dunno… never seen that one before. How am I supposed to know that kaijin is still under study?" my dad joked about as he looked at mum. "And wow, Aqua-chan, despite many years, you aim is still as sharp as ever. I'm lucky to have a wife like you," dad mentioned as he does his usual childish smile, and mum's face was suddenly turns red as she turns away.

"Y-you idiot! Don't say something embarrassing like it was nothing…" she said as she makes her way back inside the house in a quick pace, followed by the rest of the Elemental Riders as I just giggles on mum's reaction just now.

"Wow, dad… this is some driver…" I said while taking a look at it.

"Yeah, c'mon… let's get inside. We can ask the man about it later on, ok?" he said to me as I only just nodded in agreement. No matter how strict mum can be, dad always manage to make her blush and goes all deredere… I wonder if mum was a tsundere during her time as a rider?

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED


	2. R2: The Journey Begins, Martin

**(Somewhere in an unknown place)**

**(Insert song: Whisper of Darkness from Fate/Hollow Ataraxia OST)**

Within the organization of a company, an old man in his 50s, with his silverish hair and moustache, wearing his commander suit with an emblem of his organization on his belts as well as he wears a monocle on his left eye. He was sitting on his seat, taking a sip on his cup of tea, until a young woman in her 20s, had ocean blue short hair, which was neatly combed, wearing her glasses and in her business attire which consists of a white formal shirt and blue formal jacket, along with black mini-skirt and black, long silky socks matching with high heels that she wears, enters the room with a file on her hand to inform the commander about the current situation.

"Ah, Iruka. How goes everything so far? Did the Kaijin manages to silent him off?" the commander said as he puts his tea cup on its saucer and rotates his chair around, looking at her with his happy tone, hoping to get a good news from her.

"I'm sorry to inform you this, Commander Falkon, but it seems like the Cat Megalo didn't get his job done by silencing that man…" Iruka informed as Falkon places both of his hands on his cheeks in surprise.

"Is that so? Even though that last rider was killed by our outnumbered army of Kaijins, it seems like he manages to escape on his own and even take down the ones that is chasing him? That Wanderer sure is something…" Falkon ponders for a bit as he kept looking Iruka which she had a straight face.

"There's something else you should know, commander…"

"Well then, entertain me, Iruka…"

"That Wanderer has managed to find a new user of the Lever Driver system…" Iruka informed, making Falkon's mood changes to worried.

"This doesn't look good, right? I think I should be worried, but for some reason… I think I might enjoying this after all…" he said as he rotates his chair back focusing on the large window behind him, as he saw some of the Mirrors are in green colour. "With that Lever Driver destroyed, he doesn't have the chance to counter back after all of his hard work of protecting these worlds will be all for nothing…"

"What shall we do about it, commander?" Iruka asked him as she prepares something to write on it to receive the commands.

He ponders for a bit while looking at the mirrors which is laminated in green lights and he snaps his fingers as he gets an idea. "Iruka, I want you to send out some good monsters onto the remaining 9 worlds that they haven't travelled just yet! This way, if one of the Mirrors are shattered and they didn't managed to stop it on time, the rest of the Mirror Dimension will turn off that green light and at that time, we'll be able to conquer all of the fantasy worlds with our Rider Kaijins! Yes, this is PERFECT!" he said with a grin on his face as he kept rubbing his hands together in anticipation for an upcoming event.

Iruka can only nodded in agreement without a single word and makes her way out from his office, leaving Falkon all alone as he takes back his cup of tea and continues to sip on it.

"Let's see what this new Mirage is made of… Wanderer…" he said with a grin.

**(End of Insert song)**

* * *

**(Insert song: Round Zero – Blade Brave from Nanase Aikawa)**

**(Full Instrument)** A tear appears on the screen before it shatters up as 9 different female mirages in different colours, running at the black background towards from right to left, entering a mirror as each of them spells out "MIRAGE!" as the other two changes into "KAMEN RIDER" words respectively before the mirror rotates to the right.

**(tatta hitorikiri kimi no sonzai ga)** Alexia was walking to one side of the building as it was sunset, as the mirror rotates to the left, Martin was walking along the Mirror Dimension.  
**(itsuka sekai no subete kaeru darou)** As both of them came to a stop, both of them tried to touch the 'barrier' at the middle of the screen and as they touch, the middle 'barrier' shatters up.

**(koko ni aru mono ha kibou? zetsubou?)** 9 different couples are surrounding them as both of them look around and saw each of the couples has a Mirror Portal.  
**(Round Zero hajimatteru)** All nine worlds in the form of Mirrors raises high above them and tried to fuse as one, only to be crack and shattered into pieces.

**(shiranai to iu tsumi to shirisugiru wana)** The screen shifts to the group known as EXPOSURE, sending out Kaijins from different world, as the two flashes shows Alexia and Martin turns around to see for the incoming enemy.  
**(ugokenaku naru mae ni ugokidasou)** The enemy advances as Alexia transforms into Mirage and Martin transforms into Kamen Rider Illusion.

**(kaze ni mekurareta KAADO)** She runs toward the lone standing mirror and went through it, making 9 different images of anime girls appears out from it, wearing the Lever Driver.  
**(uranau you ni warau)** Illusion dashes forward with 9 different images of boys appear next to him.  
**(mayowanai HAZU mo nai)** She slashes the enemy with her Boomerang Slasher as Martin does the kick to the enemy's face.  
**(sore de mo ashita wo sagase)** Mirage throws her boomerang onto the enemy as it makes its way back, the scene shifts to a place where it has a lot of Sakura Trees  
**(kono sekai no Mystery)** Alexia walks happily to the front as Martin just walks casually with both of his hands in his pants' pockets.  
**(tokiakasareru toki)** Alexia looks at him with a smile as Martin completely ignores it and looks up to see the petal falls.  
**(dare datte taisetsu na...)** Both of them saw one of the Mirror Portals is opened up.  
**(kotae wo mitsukeru tame no MESSEEJI)** Both Alexia and Martin runs towards the Mirror that was began to crack.  
**(BLADE~ BRAVE~)** As both of them enter, the screen suddenly shines up and fades to white.

**(Full Instrument)** 4 flashes are appeared in sequence: Mirage and Illusion is in their fighting stance, 9 different anime girls with their poses, 9 different anime boys with their poses and finishes it up with Alexia does Storm's hand trademark with a smile and her glasses on her right hand.

* * *

**Round 2: A Journey Begins – Martin**

**(Alexia's Point of View)**

**(Insert song: Tsuugakuro from To Aru Majutsu No Index OST)**

As I runs down from the steps happily, most of the family members just look at me with a slight confusion.

"Morning, everyone!" I said with a delightful tone after what was happening last night.

"Nee-chan! Good morning!" Tetsua said happily as I patted his head happily while he still has a toast on his mouth, clearly shows that he's also happy for it but for a different reason. "Nee-chan, did you know that today will be the marathon for Kamen Rider CLAW before the next one comes out next week, FANG?"

"Oh, is it that time already?" I said with a confusion as mum looks at me while fixing her glasses.

"This is rare of you, waking up early in the morning, Alexia. Usually, your father is the one who has to wake you up in order to make sure that you don't be late for school…" my mum stated as she takes a sip from her coffee and continues to read on the newspaper in her working attire. "Tetsua, don't talk while you still have food in your mouth…" she added, which makes Tetsua continues to take a bite on his toast.

"It must because of what happened last night… she transformed into a Kamen Rider, so of course she would happy about it, Aqua-nee-sama…" Akira-san noted that out, which leaves mum just sighed over it and continues to read it. At least someone understands my situation…

"I was hoping that she would lead a normal life, Akira-chan. I don't want her to face the hardships that we've been through in our prime as a Rider…" my mum stated while looking at him.

"Aqua-san, it seems like you're overprotecting your daughter too much. We should have expected this to happen, after all." Melissa-san said to my mum with a calm and polite tone, trying to convince my mum about the whole situation.

"I just… don't want to lose another family member of mine… that's all…" my mum said in a low tone, which makes almost everyone, other than me and my little bro understand for what she's gone through.

"Phew, that was some practice! And not to mention with the combination of fresh air and bright sunshine, you couldn't asked for a better surroundings for running around!" Kazuma-sensei enters our home with a towel around his neck as he just got back from his usual jogging and despite his old age, he's still as active as always and not to mention that his big laugh of his never lowers down a tone one bit. Well, that's my sensei to you…

"You know, Akane-chan… I know that you got some tight schedule or something about your career, but I think that I can handle things on my own for the time being…" my dad reminded her as he walks out from the kitchen and carried 4 plates of food on both of his arms and walks slowly to make sure that they don't fall from his arms.

"Dai~jo~bu! Besides, I don't mind at all, just as long as I can be together with Storm-nii-sama! My career doesn't affect my schedule that much after all since that I've got TONS of free time!" Akane-sama said as she walks out from the kitchen as well while carrying the rest of the plates to the table. It's true, really. From time to time, she always visits our home either to help my studies, helping out dad with his chores or just… clinging around on his arms. She also keeps her profile as a singer to a professional level in order to keep things to her way. Not even the media wouldn't complain about her personality and her daily activities about it since that she's a Rider.

"My, my… as lively as always, I see?" Ilya-san walks down from the stairs and saw the meal is in place. "And a good timing as well. I was just about to get hungry after all…" she said as she joins in with us. Now, there's one thing left to say as I looked around.

"Say, where's that injured man from last night?" I asked them and no doubt about it, that man walks out from the restroom while walk towards the table. It seems like he's joining in for breakfast after all.

"Well then… shall we get started or do I have wait for more to explain this whole stuff going on around here?" the man asked, leaving me confused for a bit. I wonder what does he wanted to talk about?

"Let's talk this matter right after breakfast, okay?" dad said with a casual tone of his and it seems like no one is gonna complained about and they would just indulged the meal that was already prepared right in front of us.

**(End of Insert Song)**

* * *

After we had a breakfast together and Tetsua watches the Kamen Rider CLAW marathon with Ilya-san to accompany him in the living room, it's time to discuss this matter between the former Elemental Riders, me and a man named himself Martin at the dinner table as he explains a few things about it and himself.

**(Insert song: Turk's Theme from Final Fantasy 7 OST)**

"Fantasy Worlds? You mean, the one that attack us last night isn't from any Kamen Rider World at all?" I asked him with full of confusion as this is the first time I've heard such a thing. Who would have thought that the worlds or shows that we make turns reality on the other side?

"Yeah, you heard me right, old man… those things that attack you last night are called Megalos from another anime world…" Martin explained to us before turning his attention to me. "You know, I was surprised to see that you can transform into Mirage. Usually, when someone changes, the user ended up being crushed by those Mirrors that was made by that thing." he explains to me and I was shocked to hear it from him.

"You mean, I could have died? You should warned me about it beforehand!"

"Now, now, Alexia-chan. Lower down your voice. Tetsua is watching the television at this time…" Melissa-san said as she pointed out at Tetsua doing the henshin pose of the show that he watches.

"Like father, like son! It looks like your genes have been spread to your children, buddy!" Kazuma-sensei said with his usual mighty laugh before he got a hit at the back of the head by my mum and he sits down quietly before listening to what Martin-san explains some more.

"Back to the point, you see, that Lever Driver can only be wielded by a certain girl that suits with the compatibility of that belt and it is something that organization tries to get their hands on it for evil sake. But recently, the previous user of Mirage, which is my partner, was killed by a group called EXPOSURE during our travels together." Martin said as he kept touching his bracelet on his wrist for some reason.

"EXPOSURE? What kind of group is that?" Akira-san asked as he was curious about it.

"This is an old organization that wanted to take over the fantasy worlds and if possible, the reality world as well. And I just found out that this group recently sends out which is a Rider world Kaijins to a non-rider world and since that Rider Kaijins are something which is far more different than the local Kaijins, I suspect that they might have send these things to help out those local Kaijins to make that world flows according to their will or just… becoming a ruler of that world…" Martin explains some more as some are quite surprised about it and as for dad… well… let's just say that his eyes just shines brightly all of the sudden.

"Whoa! You're telling me that this is like your task is the same as Decade AND Neo Decade but instead of going to Rider worlds, it's the fantasy worlds that they are going to save? That is soo… AWESOME!" dad shouted as he raised his arms happily, only to get pulled down to his seat by mum.

"Try not to relate things with your Kamen Rider stuff, you airhead…" mum said with an annoyed look, but for some reason, Martin-san seems to enjoy it… "What's so funny?"

"Funny… because Neo Decade does exists and he's in charge of protecting the Rider Worlds which isn't from the Heisei Era at all… and I, a Wanderer, have to protect these fantasy worlds. But, I only protect worlds that was only under attacked by those group only. If the other worlds that has giant mechas or some card games on motorcycles or skateboards or whatever it is that they are using, there is no way I'll protect those places. Leave those kinds of jobs to those Super Sentais or Metal Heroes or whatever heroes in shining armor and stuff…" Martin-san said while crossing his arms, leaving some of them in a more confusion state.

"You know… you kinda lost me there for a minute…" Akane-sama said as she scratches her head.

"I think I got the gist of it…" mum stated as everyone, other than Martin-san looked at her. "The user of Mirage must go to different worlds which is under the threat of this... EXPOSURE and you two must save that world before things are getting out of hand before moving onto the next one. Am I getting this right?"

"You got that right, lady. And since that I don't have the Mirror Cards for Mirage to use, we might as well travelled there to get one for her. And for the time being, you gonna be needing all of the skills you have to fight without a support card on your own..."

"Mirror Cards, as in… like those Rider Form cards that Decade uses?" dad asked him, which he nodded.

**(End of Insert song)**

"Yeah, something like that, but we better hurry… because I get a funny feeling that those guys are set their plans in motion in order to conquer the remaining fantasy worlds…" Martin-san added as stands up and looked around for a bit. "Say, old man… do you have any some sort of gadgets that I can use? It doesn't matter if it is just toys…"

"Well, sure, I guess… if it comes to toys and such since I got plenty of it..." dad mentioned to him as he walks away with Martin-san to the basement, where dad keeps his Kamen Rider related stuff there as the others shifts back their focus to me.

"Well, I guess it's time for an adventure for you, Alexia-chan. This is a good way to make use of your summer vacation." Melissa-san said to me as mum looks at me in a worried state.

"Mum… if you don't want me to go, you can just say so… I'm not forcing myself to go, but it is something that I must do to help Martin-san." I said to her as one by one, the former Elemental Riders began to back me up.

"Yeah, Aqua-chan. She's all grown up now. There's no need to overprotect her at this time…" Kazuma-sensei assures it.

"B-but, what happen if she got hurt?" my mum shouted as she stands up and slams her hands on the table.

"Aqua-nee-sama, you don't have to worry about it too much. Besides, both my sister and I helped you guys at the same age as Alexia currently is…" Akira-san added.

"Don't worry about it, Aqua-chan. Besides, our Rider blood flows in her, so I shouldn't be worried too much about her." dad said as he came back and Martin-san walks back up from the basement with a little bag on his back.

"Well, I've got everything set. So, Alexia… ready to head out?" Martin-san asked me as I looked at mum and she just sighs about it and approaches towards me with a hug.

"Just… take care of yourself, okay?" she whispers to me an advice as I returned the hug back at her.

With the final farewell, Martin-san takes out a glass-like Mirror Card and activates it, which opens up a portal that will lead us to somewhere.

"Are you sure you want to do this, because you won't be able to go back to your home for a while…" he warned me as I just give him a small smile.

"Don't you worry about that! I'll be sure to make it fast before summer vacation ends!" I said with a confident tone. And with that, both of us steps inside the portal and the portal shatters away right after that.

* * *

**(Normal Point of View)**

**(Insert song: Hungry Kitten from Black Cat OST)**

"Storm, what did that man takes with him just now?" Aqua asked her husband and he just scratches the back of his head with a smile.

"Well, truth to be told, he took those some of the DX collectibles like Blade's buckle and Rouser, Kabuto's ZECTAR and Kiva's bat, that's all. He said that once he has recovered his own Driver, those toys will returned back to its place…"

"Those are just toys! How can he rely on such things that will break upon using it?" Aqua gets panic as Storm just thinks for a little bit.

"He said something like once he gets to another world, those toys are becoming a real weapon… something among those lines…" he ponders as Aqua just sighs and the rest of the gang returned back to their daily routines.

**(End of Insert song)**

"Ne,ne… mummy! Where did nee-chan go?" Tetsua asked his mother who is now sitting on a couch, clearly shows that she is quite confused with the whole stuff as she rubs her forehead with her fingers…

"Let's just say that your sister is in for a big adventure of her own for now, Tetsua-chan…" Storm explains to him, which makes Tetsua fascinated from what he just said.

* * *

**(Inside the Mirror Dimension)**

**(Alexia's Point of View)**

"Wow… what a place, Martin-san!" I said as I was amazed from what I'm seeing. In the middle of the area, there is a typical living room, complete with seats and TVs and such and as I looked at the walls, I can see that there are portals in the form of Mirrors which are literally cracking up to the point of shattering into pieces.

"Um… Martin-san… isn't those Mirrors are about to break into pieces at any moment?" I asked him as he just walks towards a place where he takes off his bracelet and puts it into its place and all of the sudden, the bracelet brakes and repairs all of the remaining 9 Mirrors that haven't been travelled just yet and also 8 other Mirror Portals were closed in order to slow down the shattering procedure, leaving one of them open with a slight crack on it.

"C'mon… let's get going already…" Martin-san said as he makes his way to one of the portals and slots in a blank card to allow us to go to that world.

"Um, Martin-san… why did your bracelet just shatters to bits just now?" I asked him, which I don't understand what he just did.

"In order to make sure that the Fantasy Worlds are not shattered before we get the chance to travel in it, I'm willing to sacrifice my Illusion Gauntlet just to fix it up and slows the shattering process. To make sure that the world is safe, we better find the source of that world's problem and nailed it good. That way, the portal is safe and will turn to green." he explains to me while looking at me.

"So, that's the reason why my dad lent you his toys?" I asked him.

"Yeah, let's just say it's something that I needed to protect myself, a back up. Once we got at least 4 different pairs from different anime worlds, only then my Illusion Gauntlet will return to me. By then, I can really lent you my powers... just as long as you don't get yourself killed during the travelling between worlds..." he added, which makes me understand, although with that scary little fact that he pointed out. There's only one thing I can think off after listening to all of that…

"Then what are we waiting for? Christmas?" I shouted as both of us making our way towards our first world… well, my first world to travel with…

* * *

**(In an unknown world)**

At the top of a building in a city, a girl who has fiery crimson eyes and long hair which it has nearly as long as her body, with embers fluttering from her head down, who wears an all-black attire consisting of a shirt, pants and her trench coat, while wielding her katana in her right hand and a crimson necklace around her neck that she wears it all the time, taking a view from a top of the city as she looks around to search for any threats.

"Hm… I can feel that there is a strong presence around the area on the west…" she said as the boy with brown hair and lighter shade of his eyes, in his school uniform looks up to her.

"Is there something over there?" he asked her.

"I feel like… there's an enemy over there but the energy is quite different than we encountered before…" she said as she looks at him. "Let's get to the source and see what we can find out…"

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED


	3. R3: Shattered Souls

**(Entering… the World of Shana)**

**(Alexia's Point of View)**

As both Martin-san and I are entering in the first world that we're travelled, **(well, it was actually my first world that I've travelled, considering the fact that I'm still a newbie with the Lever Driver, but still, it was soo... AWESOME!)**, it landed us near a dark alleyway as both of us steps out from it and I was surprised to see that the mirror that brought us here shattered right after that. Talk about bad landing, face first even...

"Say, Martin-san… does that Mirror Portal does it all the time?"

"Yeah, you little kid… it does that a LOT… and not to mention that it has also a mind of its own wherever it wanted us to land. You know, there was one time that the portal opens up and we were ended up in the falling 1000 feet in the air. Luckily for us, our costume has saved us from our fall as it was already provided us a parachute."

Just listening to what Martin-san has to say with a straight, stern face really makes my skin crawl. That's because I don't think that he's playing around on what he just said. Then again, I might even think that he enjoys it. As I looked at my current clothing, I don't see any changes on me at all, and so does Martin-san.

"Hey, Martin-san… you said that once we've entered a new world like Decade does it, our costumes will change as well according to the surroundings!" I said while stomping my foot on the ground and he just turns around and replied back to me with a nonchalant tone. Sounds like he doesn't seem to bothered about it. Where's the fashion police cop when you need one?

"If you don't like it, then just stop complaining. Maybe this world is like one of yours, after all. Once we've done a little bit of scouting, maybe I can tell more about this place and see where the path leads us to our first foe. So, be on your guard…" Martin-san warned me about it as we stepped out from the alley, a bright light shines upon us as we are now entered within the society of the city people. As I looked around for a bit, I was looking some sort of a sign to know where we are, until I saw a signboard right above the tall building which writes something on it.

"Misaki… City? Is this what the city is called?" I asked him but it seems like Martin-san is in deep thought about something. "Martin-san, what's wrong?" I asked him since I'm worried if he's some sort of a pain... well, kinda as he glared at me with his serious eyes right to my eyes and let me tell you this, it's quite creepy when you had a stranger glaring at you.

"Will you be quiet for a minute? I'm trying to think for a moment here!" Martin-san said to me with a high voice, nearly attracting many people to watch at us. Ah mou~, I was just worried, he doesn't have to shout loudly to me like that! Geez, I'm not a kid, y'know?

"Misaki City… so this must be the World of Shana, I presume…" he said after he has made up his mind, which leaves me confused for a bit.

"World of Shana? How did you know?"

"It's because I'm smarter than you, peabrain." He mocked me with his nonchalant tone, just wanted to piss me off for a bit before he gets to the point. "Seriously, didn't you feel some sort of a wave coming at you once you've entered this world?"

"A wave? No, I haven't felt it…" I still don't have any idea what he meant by that...

"Geez, you can be so slow at times…" he teased me again, just to get my nerves up and one of my fist is already curled up to hit him hard but I better let it slide and let him continuing his speech, "Basically, every time we've entered a new world, a Wanderer like us should get a knowledge about any world that we visit and we should utilize it to use it to our advantage." Martin-san explained to me, even though I don't understand much of it. And with that information, a light bulb suddenly lights up with a ding as I looked at him with full of hope and my eyes are sparkled brightly.

"So~, does that mean that you're kinda like Kamen Rider Decade or Neo Decade or something?"

"Don't you DARE comparing me with those guys…" Gee, rude much? "All I can tell you is that those guys knew nothing about fantasy worlds, more than I do…" he said to me as he crossed his arms and all of the sudden, the once colourful city that we're standing at turns red and most of the people around us, objects, dogs and birds, are simply stopped within the motion, as if we hit the pause button on a remote control and to our surprise, only me and Martin-san can move within this… red area. Oh please let it be a solar eclipse...

"S-say, Martin-san… what's happening around here?" I asked him with a panic look on my face as he turns around to look at something until he pointed out the obvious.

"Why don't you try to ask that floating balloon over there?" he told me as he pointed at a direction where that "floating balloon" he mentioned is actually consists of a thousand faces in a shape of sphere which to make it more creepy as it sounds, it began to absorb the life of the people which was in its surroundings and having such a good time.

"_**Hehehehe! The human existence tastes very good~!**_" That floating thing said as his eyes… well, LOTS of them, are now shifting to us and it was surprised and having a smirk on its face at the same time. _**"…what do we have here~? There are some Torches that can move around within the Fuzetsu as well~? Are you that stupid Denizen that was so called Fangire?**_" that thing questions us with an angry tone of its…

"Fangire?" I asked in confusion before I understand what it tried to say. "Martin-san, that thing thinks that we are Fangires in human form of some sort…"

"No kiddin'..." he said with a sigh, which it triggers the Denizen's anger for we were ignoring its presence just now.

"_**If that's the case, I will not share their lives of existence to things like you!**_" the Denizen shouted at us as it began to deployed a lot of heads from its body, completed with little hands and feet that attaches on them, and that's without a body… gross…

"Well, we better suit up, 'cause I don't think that thing comes to play house with us…" Martin-san states the obvious as he took out one of the gadgets from his bag and all I can do for now is just fight with it with my new profound powers.

"Then we got no time to waste!" I shouted as I placed my belt onto my waist and took out the Mirage GaiaMemory and Martin-san took out one of the belts from his bag and placed it on his waist and does a pose where the original Blade would do.

**= MIRAGE! =**

"HENSHIN!" both of us shouted in unison as this is the only thing we can do in this kind of situation, which leaves the floating head in confusion, along with its troops.

**= AXESS… MIRAGE! =**

**= TURN UP =**

* * *

**(Insert song: Round Zero – Blade Brave from Nanase Aikawa)**

**(Full Instrument)** A tear appears on the screen before it shatters up as 9 different female mirages in different colours, running at the black background towards from right to left, entering a mirror as each of them spells out "MIRAGE!" as the other two changes into "KAMEN RIDER" words respectively before the mirror rotates to the right.

**(tatta hitorikiri kimi no sonzai ga)** Alexia was walking to one side of the building as it was sunset, as the mirror rotates to the left, Martin was walking along the Mirror Dimension.  
**(itsuka sekai no subete kaeru darou)** As both of them came to a stop, both of them tried to touch the 'barrier' at the middle of the screen and as they touch, the middle 'barrier' shatters up.

**(koko ni aru mono ha kibou? zetsubou?)** 9 different couples are surrounding them as both of them look around and saw each of the couples has a Mirror Portal.  
**(Round Zero hajimatteru)** All nine worlds in the form of Mirrors raises high above them and tried to fuse as one, only to be crack and shattered into pieces.

**(shiranai to iu tsumi to shirisugiru wana)** The screen shifts to the group known as EXPOSURE, sending out Kaijins from different world, as the two flashes shows Alexia and Martin turns around to see for the incoming enemy.  
**(ugokenaku naru mae ni ugokidasou)** The enemy advances as Alexia transforms into Mirage and Martin transforms into Kamen Rider Illusion.

**(kaze ni mekurareta KAADO)** She runs toward the lone standing mirror and went through it, making 9 different images of anime girls appears out from it, wearing the Lever Driver.  
**(uranau you ni warau)** Illusion dashes forward with 9 different images of boys appear next to him.  
**(mayowanai HAZU mo nai)** She slashes the enemy with her Boomerang Slasher as Martin does the kick to the enemy's face.  
**(sore de mo ashita wo sagase)** Mirage throws her boomerang onto the enemy as it makes its way back, the scene shifts to a place where it has a lot of Sakura Trees  
**(kono sekai no Mystery)** Alexia walks happily to the front as Martin just walks casually with both of his hands in his pants' pockets.  
**(tokiakasareru toki)** Alexia looks at him with a smile as Martin completely ignores it and looks up to see the petal falls.  
**(dare datte taisetsu na...)** Both of them saw one of the Mirror Portals is opened up.  
**(kotae wo mitsukeru tame no MESSEEJI)** Both Alexia and Martin runs towards the Mirror that was began to crack.  
**(BLADE~ BRAVE~)** As both of them enter, the screen suddenly shines up and fades to white.

**(Full Instrument)** 4 flashes are appeared in sequence: Mirage and Illusion is in their fighting stance, 9 different anime girls with their poses, 9 different anime boys with their poses and finishes it up with Alexia does Storm's hand trademark with a smile and her glasses on her right hand.

* * *

**Round 3: Shattered Souls**

**(Insert Song: Unleashed Force from Yu-Gi-Oh! 5Ds OST 2)**

That Denizen, which Martin stated, attacks both of us with its minions of infinite number of moving heads that's marching towards us with its spear but luckily for me, my Boomerang Slasher easily sliced through them as I also delivers one of my kicks and punches of my own towards it. Martin, or should I say… Blade in one of his rider form due to the toys that he gets from dad, slashes them off with the Blay Rouser with ease. Talk about a handy device...

"_**What are you Mystes supposed to be? I've never seen such a thing before!**_" the Thousand Face Denizen said in surprise as it kept sending more of the heads towards us. Ah mou~, can things get any weirder than this? And what the heck is a Mystes supposed to be? A ghost or something? Brr, just thinking about it makes my skin crawls for a moment there...

"Martin-san! There's too many of these things to handle!" I said while grabbing my Boomerang Slasher that was returning back to me and does a horizontal slash onto their enemies while making them disarmed their spears.

"Hmph, with these kinds of stuff, they sure aren't bring too much of a challenge to me…" he stated with a bored tone as he turns the Blay Rouser upside down and opens the fan to reveal a fan of cards from it as he took out four of the cards from the Rouser and looks at it in with full of curiosity. I wonder if he wanted to do some sort of a combo that Blade usually does? Y'know, Lightning Slash, Lightning Blast or even Lightning Sonic?

"Hm, despite having the memories of the user from somewhere, I think that I haven't seen this kind of combo before… time to make good use of it…" Blade stated as he roused the 4 cards on it and the Blay Rouser began to announce it.

**= THUNDER = FIRE = TORNADO = BLIZZARD =**

As the four cards stated from the Blay Rouser, 4 images came out from the cards and absorbed into his armor and the Blay Rouser declares the combo name.

**= EXTREME SHOT =**

And with that, the Blay Rouser is now covered with 4 different elements and as Blade rushes forward towards the Thousand Head Denizen while slashing some of the minions along the way. Wait a minute, Extreme Shot has never been used in a series before but how in the world did Martin-san does it as the show that I've used to watch never performs it at all, even at some of the Tokusatsu roadshow that they held once in a while. As I kept pondering about this stuff, I snapped out from my thoughts and saw the Denizen tried to get away, Blade quickens the pace and manages to stop it from running away. Just with that determination alone coming from Blade is enough to make it back off for a little distance, I guess it's time to make a finishing touch on that thing as well.

**= MIRAGE, MAXIMUM IMPACT! =**

With that declaration, I began to run and jumps high to the sky, which makes the Denizen confused for a moment and with that distraction, Blade was able to slashes it 6 times, to form a 6 pointed star before I dived down for a kick of my own.

"Shattered Kick!" was connected right on its face and it explodes within contact and not only that, thanks to my Shattered Rider Kick, the minions that it was summoned out was also shattered to pieces, which leaves me confused on what just happened. This doesn't happen before, like the one in my place. But, why does this happen just now?

**(End of Insert Song)**

"Um, Martin-san…"

"Let's just say that it's one of your true powers of Mirage. The reason that the Megalo that you've faced before didn't shattered is because of your world has nothing to do with fantasy worlds. And not to mention that your world is also protected by Elemental Riders as well in the past. That's the reason why the monster didn't shattered at all," he explains to me while I'm still don't get it. Is this what they called fantasy meets reality?

"So… does that mean that we just defy the law of reality?"

"Seems like it… that's what I can sum it up to this point…" he said while crossing his arms. Sweet, now that's what you don't hear everyday.

Before I could ask him what should we do with the place and some of the missing peoples due to being absorbed by the Denizen just now, a figure was flying above the sky, carrying a teen with her, followed by a maid flying around next to her as the three of them lands a few meters away from us. Wow, looks like we're not the only one that can move around in this red place… whatever it is called.

"Shana, what's wrong?" the teen asked the red haired girl wielding katana on her hand as she scans around her surroundings. I guess they didn't notice us for a moment there.

"I thought that the strong presence of a Denizen was here a moment ago but all of the sudden, that threat was already disappeared." the girl with red long hair while embers still appears out from her hair named… Shana, I think, stated with a serious look on her face.

"It could be another Flame Haze just appeared in this area and defeated it before we have arrived ~de arimasu." the maid noted.

"**Pre-emptive strike.**"

"Whoa, where did that voice come from?" I shouted in surprised and it seems like we've got their attention as well and judging by the looks of it, I think that they are in a defensive state, ready to attack us at any moment…

"Who are you two? And how did you guys are able to move within the Fuzetsu?" the teen asked us as he wielding a LARGE looking sword on his hands. I gotta give him credit for trying to wield such a weapon. Even the rest of the Elemental Riders back at home had a hard time trying to lift that thing up.

"Are you two a Mystes or an enemy?" Shana stated as she grips her sword tightly and I waved my hand in defense to avoid the misunderstanding that it was about to arise.

"N-no! We aren't Mystes OR even an enemy! We were just passing through riders, that's all!" I told her but they seems to not to take up the words that I've stated just now.

"Riders?" the maid said as the teen began to ponder a bit.

"Isn't that what the Denizen or a Fangire said on the other day?" the teen questioned as Martin-san advanced forward without his Rider Form as I also de-henshined back to normal.

"Mind telling me if you guys know something that we would like to know, three stooges? I ain't got all day, y'know? " Martin said while looking at them, which leaves them confused for a bit before I intervene.

"Um, I kinda apologized for my partner said just now… but you mentioned a Fangire was in this world?" I asked them, gaining their attention. If it wasn't for what I did, we might ended up in the minefield and more misunderstandings will occur, which it usually happens to me ALL the time...

"So, do you know the situation that we're talking about ~de arimasuka?" the maid asked me with her expressionless look before I found out that it was her tiara that does the talking earlier.

"**Identification received**"

Okay, an object just replied to what the maid just said... I think that I've began to hallucinate or something like that...

"I guess so…" I said while looking around my surroundings. "I think we should do something about this mess right now…"

"Don't worry about this mess. We can handle it with my Reiji Maigo." the teen stated with a confident tone as all of them lowers their guard, knowing that we're on their good side. Don't ask me, I have no idea what the teen is talking about… and Martin-san doesn't seem to bother to ask about it.

"Since that you two aren't a threat, and you knew something that we don't know, we should discuss this matter after we cleared up the mess…" Shana said but still kept her serious look on her face. Geez, is she this serious all the time? She really need to cut some slack. Whoever became her boyfriend might have a hard time trying to soften her up... literally.

* * *

**(An hour later, inside a café)**

**(Insert song: M110 (I don't have a specific title for this since I found it just the way it is) from Shakugan no Shana 3 OST 2)**

After we have introduced ourselves, clears out the mess that Denizen just made in the city, returned back the normal lives of the citizens, clears out our misunderstandings and switching information among each other **(man, that's a lot of things to do in an hour… that's a new record in my book)**, the 5 of us are now discussing about this matter after we had our drinks. And of course Shana-san is not in her Flame Haze form as she has long black hair and eyes and in her school clothing.

"Rider World? So, does that mean that the ones that one that causes comes from your world?" Shana asked. It seems obvious that they didn't know about other worlds that exists. I think I should keep a low profile for the time being.

"To be more precise, a group of organization that sends out those Kaijins to this world, just to create chaos. We're here to stop them for good." Martin-san said as he takes a sip from his cup of coffee.

"**This is interesting. Another hero from another world. This is what humans called fate.**" Shana's necklace, Alastor-san, said with interest. Really, I can't get used to this kind of stuff...

"So, let's get to the point. Ever since last week, this Fangire that claims to be '**the Howl under the Moonlight**' sucks the people's life energy and leaves their body in a glass state. Even if we tried to restore it back to the way it is, it was suddenly shatters before their power of existence can even entered their body." Sakai-kun explains some more.

"*nod* No matter how much we tried to kill this Fangire, that thing is very agile, it always escape before we could even kill it." Shana added.

"Even with the binds that I've applied to it, the enemy is still able to break through it with pure strength and still able to escape ~de arimasu."

"**Unexpected outcome**"

"And because of that, more people have turned into this glass body and caused some of the panic among the city. One of the Flame Haze has also fallen for the victim of his fangs as well." Shana said as she clenches her fist, knowing that she was annoyed by it as she fought the Fangire a few times but didn't managed to land the final blow on it.

"**And to top it all off, it seems like it has begun to recruit some of the Denizens in order to turn this world fall onto their hands.**" Alastor-san added in as Martin-san and I got the gist of it.

"Sounds like fun… it seems like they have begun their move…" Martin-san said with a smirk on his face. Something tells me that he has something up on his sleeve and I don't think I'm gonna like it.

"Daijobu, we'll help you guys out when it comes to this mess. But we need to work on this together." I said to them with an assured tone and a smile.

**(End of Insert Song)**

As we were talking about this matter further, a news report appears on the TV at the wall and it seems like it was something that was very important.

"_Breaking News! The number of victims that has changed into glass has been increasing more recently as the police still don't have any clues on the situation. Just 30 minutes ago, 10 more people have collapsed and turned into glass and no one was allowed to touch the evidence due to the sudden shatter, which leaves them back to square one. However, the police manages to find an evidence that might related to the mess…"_ the screen shows what the Fangire looks like and it was a purple wolf that was sucking out another victim which a person was able to record it with a cellphone before the Fangire shifts attention to the person that recorded it and becomes a meal. "…_The police advised to the citizens to stay in home until the culprit of this mess will be apprehended and brought to justice. That would be all from the news."_

"Looks like we got a job to do… any idea where that location is?" Martin-san said as he stood up from his seat and placed his hands inside his pocket, ready to go. His actions though leaves me sweatdropped and leaving the rest of the group with a confused look.

* * *

**(At the pier)**

"Freeze, you beast! Put that body down before somebody gets hurt!" One of the cops stated while aiming at their guns at it as the Wolf Fangire turns around with its hands behind his head. This is when the cops began to step forward slowly to apprehended the beast... bad move.

"**Yeah… you guys are…**" it said with a sinister tone and chuckles for a bit before fangs appears above them, stabs on the cops' shoulder and began to suck their lives out. The more it sucks it out, the more the victim struggles out and before they knew it, they were slowly to become stained glass. As it was enjoying this moment, it has been cut short because of the Fuzetsu was applied on that area and the fangs were cut away by Shana's katana in order to stopped it from drinking their lives out. At that time, the Fangire knew about this Fuzetsu and her appearance.

"That's as far as you can go, Fangire!" Shana, in her Flame Haze form, said in an angry tone, which makes the Fangire chuckles for a bit while looking at her and Sakai-kun next to her after holding onto her, while Wilhelmina landed next to her and glares at the enemy in front of her as she was ready to make a move.

"_**It seems like you're coming here to defeat me again… how pathetic…**_" the Wolf Fangire stated as it placed its hands on his hips with a sigh.

"**That's because we got ourselves reinforcement, the Howl under the Moonlight. And this time, you should familiar with them, considering the fact that you are originally their enemies of some sort…**" Alastor-san stated as the sound of a motorcycle can be heard from afar and as it turns out, Martin-san rides on black Ducati's Multistrada 1200 S Sport, which he named it the Illusion Ride and I'm riding the same ride, only in white, speeds away to the designation location and parked next to them. As we mounted off from our rides, the Fangire just laughs its butt out from what it sees before it regains its composure. What, never seen a girl riding such a cool bike before?

"Let's see what happens to that thing's expression when we do a little trick such as this…" Martin-san said as he took out the Blade Buckle and slots the card in to activate the belt as I equipped my Lever Driver and took out a Mirage GaiaMemory on my hand and pressed it down.

**= MIRAGE! =**

As Martin-san does a pose with the belt makes a faint tone while I slots in the GaiaMemory and pushes the lever to the right and does Shotaro's pose, making the Fangire noticed the situation that he's facing.

"No way… you are…?" man, I just love these kinds of moments.

"HENSHIN!"

**= AXESS, MIRAGE! =**

**= TURN UP =**

And with that, a blue frame appears out from the belt and Martin-san walks casually towards it, and his armor changes into Blade as the mirror appears above me and went through in order to reveal my Rider Form.

**(Insert song: Ummei no Joker from Kamen Rider W OST)**

"N-no way! It can't be?" Fangire said as it began to step back. "There's a rider in this world?"

"What you've just see here is only an illusion… now, reflect your actions!" I shouted with my dad's hand trademark as the Fangire began to summon the low level Denizens and began to attack us in a hasty manner.

"Minna… let's do this!" I shouted as Shana wields her katana and Sakai-kun armed with his Blutslinger. Wilhelmina's face is now covered with a mask that was called "Crown-and-Sash of Fantasies" and began to unleash the number of ribbons towards the enemy.

"Allow me to handle with these kind of enemies ~de arimasu."

"**Defeat their leader**"

With that in hand, the four of us began our assault towards that Fangire, not without another strong Denizen to help it out. As Blade and Sakai-kun is handling a Denizen to keep them busy, Shana and I tried to attack it with everything we got using her Nientono no Shana and my Boomerang Slasher and unfortunately, because of the Fangire has sucked so many people's lives and a Flame Haze, it was not a surprise to see that it became stronger as it manages to parry out both of our attacks.

"_**Hmph, I was actually scared for nothing… I thought that you two would give me some sort of a challenge after that threat that you've applied to me. Now I'm bored…**_" the Fangire stated as it began to take a big step back as if it tried to make an escape.

"I'm not letting you get away this time!" Shana said as she spread her flaming wings on her back and went for a horizontal slash with her flaming sword, only to be blocked with its own sword that was came out of nowhere with ease.

"_**If you think that you wanted to defeat me that easily, wait until I'll unleashed my grand plan with these Denizens under a full moon… then you shall feel my wrath, Flame Haze!"**_ it shouted right in front of her face, as it delivers one of a strong kick right at Shana's stomach, which she flew towards me and pinned on top of me, which she was in pain.

"Shana!" Wilhelmina was aware of the situation, which she makes short work out of the Denizens with her ribbons.

**= THUNDER = KICK = MACH =**

**= LIGHTNING SONIC =**

As the selected cards have been roused and the images of three cards enters Blade's armor, he stabbed the Blay Rouser on the ground and immediately jumps high as he landed the Rider Kick which the kicking foot is engulfed with lighting onto the chest of the strong Denizen and Sakai-kun lands the finishing blow with a vertical cut, destroying it in the process.

**(End of Insert Song)**

As the rest of the gang came to us and Shana has came to, I looked at her with a concern after I de-henshined back to normal.

"Shana, are you okay?" when I asked her that, she was a little bit silent as she looks at where the Fangire was before it retreats.

"**The grand plan under a full moon… what could that it mean?**" Alastor-san asked with a confusion.

"I don't know, Alastor-san… I just don't know…" Shana said as I looked down which we didn't manage to defeat it and it manages to escape once again.

"It seems like he's planning something good..." Martin-san said as I just looked at him with a slight concern look on my face. How long does this mission is going to be, only time will tell.

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

Alexia: Minna~! *waves happily* How are you today! It looks like we've reached our first world to travel and it was the World Of Shakugan No Shana!

Martin: *crossed arms* Hmph... it's the first world for you, of course. I've been through many worlds before I met you...

Alexia: Ah mou~! Just let me have my moment, okay? *pouts*

Martin: So... what's with this part of the story anyways?

Alexia: Oh? Well, we have some sort of announcement that we have to make...

Martin: And that would be...?

Alexia: The author has some of the worlds that have been selected and there is still some worlds that it haven't been decided yet.

Martin: *points my finger at the viewers* And this is where you come in... so, which anime world would you want us to visit? Here's how the format goes:

_Fill in the blanks for each of the following:_

**World of: (Any world other than the ones that I mentioned)**

**Pairings: (It could be anyone from that chosen world, just as long as there have the specific skills that can help Mirage and Illusion out)**

**Rider World's Kaijin that was involved in that mess: (Pick one. It doesn't matter if it's from the show or the ones from your own stories, just as long as you guys can give in some of the details of the enemy Kaijin and its special powers)**

**Situation: (I'm giving you guys a chance to lay out the situation. If I don't know how to make one, maybe I'll contact with you guys via PM?)**

**Rules of the worlds that you want KR Mirage to travel:**

**- NO mecha themes or card games anime related show. Leave those kinds of things to Super Sentai and Duelists of their respective worlds...**

**- Dragon Ball, Naruto, One Piece, Fairy Tail and Bleach is a no go. Those guys know how to fend off with their own powers.**

Alexia: I know that this was kind of demanding but everyone has their own limits when it comes to this kind of stuff. We'll be seeing you guys in the next chapter!

Martin: Maybe we'll gain your first Reflection Cards.

Alexia: Reflection Cards? *looks at him in a confused look* What's that, Martin-san?

Martin: *smirks* You'll see... later... *salute Daimonji Shun's style with a ding*


	4. R4: Flames of Hope

**(Insert song: Confusion from Shakugan no Shana OST)**

After everyone in our group was still recovering ourselves from that last attack and managed to fix some of the things inside the Fuzetsu except the ones that has already turned to shattered glass figure **(believe me, those guys tried their hardest only to recovered their forms before they decided they can't do anything about it)** and went to Shana and Wilhemina's place to regroup about the whole current situation that was occurred just now. And I gotta say, things are quite out of hand in this case.

* * *

"_**If you think that you wanted to defeat me that easily, wait until I unleash my grand plan with these Denizens under a full moon… then you shall feel my wrath, Flame Haze!"**_

* * *

"I wonder what it tried to say with that kind of message?" Shana questions to us since that those Fangires are related to our world. I guess it kinda makes sense about it but when it comes to the True Name of a Fangire, I didn't get a single clue about it. Besides, I only like the heroes in that story and didn't pay much attention about other Kaijins. Those guys are all ended up getting destroyed by heroes… right?

"Honestly though… I don't know much about their true motive, despite I knew what kind of monster that we're facing in this time…" I said with a nervous laugh and having a sweatdrop on my head, which leaves the rest of a gang sighs, leading back to square one. What? I don't have ALL the knowledge about these kinds of stuff, unlike my dad.

"Some help you are…" Martin-san scoffed at me while looking away.

"Ah mou~! If you think that you're smart enough, why don't you help us out what's going on around here?" I stated with authority while stands up, but he just simply ignores me and shifted his focused back to them. I can't believe that he's ignoring me like that…

"So, let me get this straight, this Fangire have some sort of a grand plan under the full moon, right? Isn't the message within the message is obvious enough to decipher?" Martin-san stated, gaining some of the attention around the room.

"You mean… he's planning something tonight?" Sakai-kun noted as he ponders for a bit, as Shana tries to pick up the puzzle of the pieces lying around the message until she realized something about it.

**(The song switches with Amusement de personne idiote from Shakugan no Shana OST)**

"Ah! Yuji, I think I understand what that bastard Fangire is going to say! His true name and the message that he gave us are all connected! This could be that…"

"**An invasion might occur tonight under a full moon, which it might be the most active of all time. Along with the recruits of the Denizens, it seems like it will try to conquer the residents of the city and trying to rule this place and possibly…**" Alastor-san explains for a bit until Sakai-kun intervenes.

"…leading the Denizens the destruction of the world… and tonight is the night where the full moon is shown. That could be it!" Sakai-kun realized this as Wilhelmina ponders for a bit after collecting all of the information that they have and even from the files that she has read on the table. That's some work that she does it.

"But, in order to achieve its grand plan, the Fangire must fulfill certain conditions in order to unleash its full potential…" I stated as Carmel-san looks at me with curiosity, despite that her expression didn't change a muscle. I wonder how she does that without being too obvious about her it?

"It is true that with one of them is the night, it will become more active under a full moon. But, one thing for certain, a location is needed in order to place all of the armies that it has recruited in order to start its actions –de arimasu."

"**Destination for invasion.**"

"**That could be true, but it couldn't be just any place… it has to be somewhere it is related to it after all…**" Alastor-san elaborate some more of the details as the debate continues on. When I think about it, that Fangire really reminds me of an Imagin with a mission of some sort before it disappears away after completing its mission. I know that in one of a movie that I've used to watch, an Imagin and a Fangire worked together in order to terrorize that place, just before Den-O took both of those Kaijins out of the way. I don't think any of those things that I thought are related to this kind of stuff.

"So, the only thing that we have to worry about is the location of this Fangire wanted to perform it. It can't be at an open place, which it could be too obvious." Martin-san stated as he lay back on the couch and crosses his arms with a bored look on his face.

"Say, Alexia… is he always like this?" Shana asked me, which I just laughs nervously about it.

"In any case, we might need 'her' help after all." Sakai-kun said, which leaves me curious about it and judging by the looks of Shana, she doesn't seem to like about it. I wonder if there's something is up between those girls…

"Um… 'her'? Who's that, Sakai-kun?" I asked, which probably might be a bad idea after all…

**(End of Insert Song)**

* * *

**(Meanwhile, inside a church)**

**(Normal Point of View)**

**(Insert song: Point Zero from Fate/Zero OST)**

"_**Forgive me for I have sin… it is something that is beyond my boundaries as for tonight, a king will be born after this entire world has belong to us all. And not only that, the EXPOSURE shall make their move in motion at other worlds. And this, I departed for the oncoming night, as the citizens of the city shall befall for our fangs and rule…**_" the Wolf Fangire prayed at the front row of the sit in a church before giving an evil smirk on its face as the priest that was lying right in front of the large, piano-like organ was laid on the ground, in the glass figure along with some of the people on it as some of the low level Denizens enters the building while kneeling down before him.

"_**Rejoice, my fellow comrades! From tonight and onward, we shall create a new place for not only for us Denizens to stay, but also a place where we shall overpopulate the people of this city with one of our kind! And this day forth, we are no longer needed to hide within the shadow as you all shall have the feast fit for a king!**_" the Wolf Fangire gave a powerful speech, raising the morale of the Denizens that was supporting it, despite that Wolf Fangire isn't a Denizen at all but yet, since that he has managed to kill a Flame Haze, that is all that matters the most which it proves that it cannot be defeated that easily.

"For our new king!"

"Eliminate the people of the society…"

"… and make way for our kind to live on!"

"Not even Flame Hazes can do about it!"

With the burning spirit of the Denizens have risen off the roof, the Wolf Fangire walks to the very front of the church, where they have prepared a throne that is for the Fangire as he sits down casually and looks at his army.

"_**Now then… what shall you do now… Riders?**_" the wolf asked to himself as he rested his arm on the sit and laid his head on his hand, which it was confident enough that his power will overcome all of those who tried to opposed him.

**(End of Insert Song)**

* * *

**(Insert song: Round Zero – Blade Brave from Nanase Aikawa)**

**(Full Instrument)** A tear appears on the screen before it shatters up as 9 different female mirages in different colours, running at the black background towards from right to left, entering a mirror as each of them spells out "MIRAGE!" as the other two changes into "KAMEN RIDER" words respectively before the mirror rotates to the right.

**(tatta hitorikiri kimi no sonzai ga)** Alexia was walking to one side of the building as it was sunset, as the mirror rotates to the left, Martin was walking along the Mirror Dimension.  
**(itsuka sekai no subete kaeru darou)** As both of them came to a stop, both of them tried to touch the 'barrier' at the middle of the screen and as they touch, the middle 'barrier' shatters up.

**(koko ni aru mono ha kibou? zetsubou?)** 9 different couples are surrounding them as both of them look around and saw each of the couples has a Mirror Portal.  
**(Round Zero hajimatteru)** All nine worlds in the form of Mirrors raises high above them and tried to fuse as one, only to be crack and shattered into pieces.

**(shiranai to iu tsumi to shirisugiru wana)** The screen shifts to the group known as EXPOSURE, sending out Kaijins from different world, as the two flashes shows Alexia and Martin turns around to see for the incoming enemy.  
**(ugokenaku naru mae ni ugokidasou)** The enemy advances as Alexia transforms into Mirage and Martin transforms into Kamen Rider Illusion.

**(kaze ni mekurareta KAADO)** She runs toward the lone standing mirror and went through it, making 9 different images of anime girls appears out from it, wearing the Lever Driver.  
**(uranau you ni warau)** Illusion dashes forward with 9 different images of boys appear next to him.  
**(mayowanai HAZU mo nai)** She slashes the enemy with her Boomerang Slasher as Martin does the kick to the enemy's face.  
**(sore de mo ashita wo sagase)** Mirage throws her boomerang onto the enemy as it makes its way back, the scene shifts to a place where it has a lot of Sakura Trees  
**(kono sekai no Mystery)** Alexia walks happily to the front as Martin just walks casually with both of his hands in his pants' pockets.  
**(tokiakasareru toki)** Alexia looks at him with a smile as Martin completely ignores it and looks up to see the petal falls.  
**(dare datte taisetsu na...)** Both of them saw one of the Mirror Portals is opened up.  
**(kotae wo mitsukeru tame no MESSEEJI)** Both Alexia and Martin runs towards the Mirror that was began to crack.  
**(BLADE~ BRAVE~)** As both of them enter, the screen suddenly shines up and fades to white.

**(Full Instrument)** 4 flashes are appeared in sequence: Mirage and Illusion is in their fighting stance, 9 different anime girls with their poses, 9 different anime boys with their poses and finishes it up with Alexia does Storm's hand trademark with a smile and her glasses on her right hand.

* * *

**Round 4: Flames of Hope**

**(Alexia's Point of View)**

**(Insert song: Tobotobo Aruki from KR Decade OST)**

"Hey, are we there yet? Just how long is this walk anyways?" I said impatiently after a long walk from the city to the suburbs as the rest of the group doesn't seem to mind at all what I'm saying. Oh yeah, in the meantime, Carmel-san is doing her research back at her home in order to know the situation.

"Will you just shut your trap already? Once we get there, you can drink all the water you want. Heck, if you want to make yourself satisfied, try drinking at the fire hydrant. That should cool your head off, peabrain." he said to me as he just continued on with the walk.

"Hey, what's that supposed to mean?" I retorted as my hand instantly slapped the back of his head, like how mum used to do it on dad for his airhead personality. And that just triggered his anger… whoops. And as a little payback, he drilled my head with his knuckles and it was SOO hard, tears are actually coming out from my eyes from that extremely painful drill!

"Will you guys knock it off already? We don't have time for playing around!" Shana said to us with an angry look while holding melon bread on her hand before she turns back around and taking a bite on her bread, as Sakai-kun just sighed at the scene that he just witness.

"*sigh* I just hope that these guys better get a grip on the current situation before things can go worse…" Sakai-kun said to himself.

"**I have to say… these riders can be weird at times. I wonder if they fight a lot…**" Alastor-san stated.

"I don't know, Alastor-san… I just don't know…" Sakai-kun added.

**(End of Insert Song)**

After a few more minutes of walking and recovering my head from Martin-san's drill on my head, we finally reached to a huge home as we approached to the front door and knocks the door. After a few minutes of waiting, a boy with light-brown hair that goes down his neck and has a fair complexion and dark blue pupils. He's also wearing his school uniform but just by the looks of it, he seems like a bad boy type of a guy. How can I tell just by his appearance? Ladies' instinct…

**(Insert Song: Hikkoshi from KR Decade OST)**

"Sakai-kun. What brings you here?" the teen stated before he shifts his focused onto us. "Hey, who are these two anyways? You know that you can't bring any strangers around here…"

"We came here to see her. Is she's in?" Shana went straight to the point as this teen tried to stop her… or more specifically us, from entering the house. Geez, such 'warm' welcome we get from this guy… that's what I kinda expect from this bad boy…

While he's doing that, I can hear another voice coming from the inside of the house and walk towards him.

"Hey, Sato! Margery-san said that you better let them in. She is kind of expecting to her to come by and—" the other teen with well-built young man with short dark hair, having a fair complexion and he rarely opens his eyes and he's also wearing the same school uniform as the other guy. Well, at least that the other one was nicer than this guy. "— Sato, why aren't you letting them in already?"

"Tanaka, are you sure that's okay? I mean, there's a kid in front of the door here and I don't think that's a good example for her…" Sato stated as most of the words are directing at me.

You know, of all of the comments that I can take, there are times that not even I can stand about it and calling me a kid or anything that is related to that is already triggering my anger as I clench my fist and ended up knocking the head of Sato. It was so hard, he had no choice but to take a step back while holding his head in pain as we entered into the house.

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR?" Sato shouted at me.

"That's what you get for calling me a kid! Despite that I'm look like 14 year old, I'm 17, y'know? You better remember that!" I retorted back to him and followed the other guy, Tanaka, that leads to this… Margery-san.

"Remember kiddo… don't just walk on a landmine when it comes to girls anger… only I can do so since that they are nothing compared to me..." Martin-san reminded him with a bored look before tag along with the rest of the gang. Ah mou~ he can be cocky at times like this…

"Geez, just who are these guys…"

**(End of Insert Song)**

* * *

Inside one of the room, which it seems to be a bar, from the looks of it, a blonde woman in her glasses over her pair of blue eyes which she wears white working shirt and blue blazer and mini skirt and at this time, she was laying on a sofa, having a bottle of alcohol in her hand and a few more empty bottles lying around her, clearly shows that she's in a drunken state of mind. Wow, if I had a mother like her, my guess is I better get ready to avoid one of her random mood swings all the time. At least mum wouldn't get THIS drunk…

"Margery-san, this is the people who you are expecting to see," Tanaka introduced them to her but due to her current state at this time…

"Ya~ this booze sure have that kind of a kick! Man, I can't get enough of this drink!" she said in a drunken manner as she drinks down the last of the bottle all the way to the end as her book just laughs at her… wait, a book?

"**Bwahahahaha! You seem to break your own record for the most drinks that you were able to finish it! That's my favorite little trinket, Mar~gery Daw~**!" the book said with a high and bashful tone as he laughs its but out before a punch was hit on the front cover of the book by her.

"Urusai, baka Marco!" she said as she just drops her bottle after the punch on her book. Wow, I only visited a world and this is what happens at this time? Something tells me that I should really remind Shana about picking up good friends. I guess there are times that these things happen and I can't blame them for that.

"Interpreter of Condolance, Margery Daw, we are here in need for your help of something." Shana stepped forward and speaks to her in a serious tone.

"And why would you wanted me to help you all for? Can't you see I'm a little bit busy?" Margery said with a hiccup as she tried to grab the bottle.

"**This is where the human's lives are at stake and it is also where even the Flame Hazes can't even stop their advances if we didn't stop them in their track.**" Alastor-san warns her, which Margery-san slowly sits up while looking at it.

"Margery-san, please. We need your strength and knowledge in finding their location…" Sakai-kun said to her with an urgent tone. I didn't blame him for that since that we are also running out of time when it comes to this matter. I mean, we still have many more worlds to be saved.

"What is it that you wanted to say to me? I'm all ears." Margery-san said as she fixes the position of her glasses and looked at us with a serious look. At least we managed to get her attention.

* * *

Its night time at church located on the hill and the Wolf Fangire just looked to the sky as it was standing at the top of the roof with a calm look.

"_**The moon… it's so beautiful. So beautiful, not even the most beautiful girls is low class compared to the lone, bright moon…**_" the Fangire admires it as a little smirk was appeared on its face as well. "_**It will also be the night that will be recorded within the history of human kind. We shall be the ones that will triumph over this world and there's nothing that they can do about it… not even the Flame Hazes!"**_

The Wolf Fangire said as it turns around and sees his army of Denizens at his disposal, ready to go for a war. The Fangire clears out its throat before begin to give them a speech that will boost their morale.

"_**My fellow comrades, after this war, I will assure you that this world shall crumble within our hands and all of the feast shall be prepared for you, which is the human's existence! Now, rejoice and let us begin our conquest as we shall carve our marks in their history!**_" the Fangire ends its speech and the shouts of joy coming out from the Denizens can be heard. Before the Denizens can begin to march out from the church with all thanks to the boosted morale, a motorcycle sound can be heard from afar and as it was getting closer, it was getting louder and eventually both of Martin-san and my bike skids and stopped right in front of the army of Denizens right in front at us.

"So, this is where you are, Fangire? It was a little bit hard to find for you, not without a little help from these guys." Martin-san said as he pointed out where Carmel-san, Shana who was carrying Sakai-kun by her hands and Margery-san who was riding on her book as her transportation, landing next to them, which makes the enemy, other than Fangire, surprised for a bit.

"**That's impossible! This place is supposed to be a secret place!**"

"**How did you find this place?**"

"**Does any of you are being trailed by the Flame Hazes?**"

Despite the chaos among them and panic was about to be triggered in the group of Denizens, the Wolf Fangire doesn't seem to be annoyed by it as it just clapped its paws. That clap was loud enough to get the rest of the groups' attention.

"_**I see that you were able to find this place after all, Flame Hazes.**_"

"It was nothing really. You really think that our map was only covered within the Misaki City? It's a good thing that this church was within the area, and not to mention that the area was covered in red, which it translates to be an enemy was nearby." Margery-san said as she began to hold onto her book.

"And not to mention that there are things that you and I are needed to be settled, Fangire!" Shana said as she activates the Fuzetsu and also, she changes into her Flame Haze mode. Even Carmel-san had her mask-like on, and there are numbers of white ribbons that seems to be her weapon as it doesn't even make the Fangire flinch at all. What is up with this kaijin? It looks as if it was confident enough to defeat us. That's not gonna happen…

"_**Honestly, you all… do you really think that you all can stop me within my tracks? Just what kind of a fool are you?**_" the Fangire mocked them with a nonchalant tone as both Martin-san and I took out our belt and prepared a pose to change.

"What you just see here is only an illusion…"

**= MIRAGE! =**

"…now, reflect your actions!"

"HENSHIN! "

**(Insert song: Decade Henshin Theme)**

**= TURN UP =**

**= AXESS… MIRAGE! =**

As both of our transformation is complete by Martin-san walk towards the blue screen that changes him to Blade and the mirror that appears above my head went straight down as I changed into Mirage, it seems like the battle is about to start in any moment now.

"ATTACK!" one of the Denizen at the front line shouted as it began to run towards us and with that, we also began our assault. Shana and Sakai-kun takes off to the sky as they wanted to face the Fangire on their own for a while and the rest of us are handling the troops as it was not actually that difficult to handle.

Carmel-san began to shoot out a multiple numbers of ribbon and began to pierced through them as Margery-san began to take flight as both of them chanting as if… they were rhymed to each other. And before I knew it, both of them are engulfed in ultramarine flames until it eventually revealed to be a ultramarine werewolf. Wow, that's a first.

"**Now then, which one of you losers will become our prey?**" the werewolf taunted at the enemy before began swinging around its paws onto them, scratching and cutting them out of the way to make some path.

Meanwhile, I threw one of my Boomerang Slasher onto the large Denizen that wields a trident and managed to sliced through them as another Boomerang Slasher that I held in my hand is used as a double edge sword, which allows me to cut them out to pieces as well before my other Boomerang returns back to my hand.

"Hmph, these guys are not fun at all…" Blade said with a bored tone as he flips the Blay Rouser and roused a card onto his weapon.

**= MACH =**

As the card creates a hologram and absorbed into his armor, he went in the speed of light before slashing away every single enemy that he see with his Blay Rouser before timed out.

"Alrighty, let's see what I've got for you guys…" Blade said with a little bit of chuckle before taking out 2 more cards and roused it, as it announced it out loud.

**= SLASH = THUNDER =**

With the two cards that was roused, a hologram of each of them appeared and was absorbed into the Blay Rouser, as while it might have intimidate some of the enemies, which it works, circuits of electricity began to rush on it.

**= LIGHTNING SLASH =**

"Time to chop you guys into pieces of meat!" Blade shouted as he began to rush forward with an upgraded Rouser.

As the battle continues on, the number of enemies began to decrease rapidly as both Blade and I are now back-to-back at each other as Carmel-san floats above us.

"Leave this matter to us as it is no longer a trouble to us- de arimasu."

"**Enemy scrambling**"

With that out of the way, both of us nodded and began to make way to their location, which is on the top of the roof.

**(The insert song switches with Faisceau Sautant from Shakugan no Shana OST)**

While we were trying to get to the top of the roof, Shana and Sakai-kun began swinging their swords onto the Fangire. Usually, it will get injured easily as the Fangires have a hard time trying to block two different attack coming at it at the same time but for some reason, with its sword in hand, it managed to deflect every single attack that he received and returns the favor by swinging the sword at them.

"_**What's the matter, Flame Haze? Can't you touch me with that sword of yours? Such flames are wasted in your hands…**_" the Fangire mocked her, which triggers her anger.

"Don't you even mock me, Fangire!" Shana said in anger as she began swing her katana mercilessly but the fangire plays around with her rage as it navigates itself to avoid from the slashes. When she thinks that the attacks doesn't seem to work on it, she spread her flaming wings, flew some height and wanted to slash her katana downwards, but it parries the blow with its sword as if it was made of nothing and Sakai-kun noticed that he saw the opening that he was looking for and dashed forward. Just before he can even swing his sword horizontally onto the enemy for an attack, the Fangire took a step forward and kicks him at the gut, which makes him flings to one side of the field, leaving Shana in a surprise tone.

"Yuji!"

"**Shana, pay attention**!" Alastor-san shouted at her, trying to get her focus back onto the battle.

"_**You're wide open!**_" the Fangire said as it turns his sword around her katana and hits her hard with the flat side of the sword, hitting her arm in the process and makes her hits the ground next to Sakai-kun hard.

"_**I was hoping that you would entertain me, fellow Flame Haze. But as I said before, due to the full moon on the sky, not only my strength has been increased rapidly, but also…**_" before it continues on, it began to howls in pain as the size of the Fangire began to grew larger than normal, have sharper claws and physical body and before she knew it, it was already right in front of Shana, where she still tried to stand up from the attack. She was surprised from that incoming enemy, she didn't have time to react as it delivers a strong blow right at her stomach and grabbing her neck, slamming her whole body to the roof, injuring her body more in the process. Some of her clothes are even torn up a little around her ankles and her shoulders.

"Shana!" Sakai-kun shouted in surprise as the Fangire didn't give him a breathing space as it took his leg and swings him next to Shana, making him shouted in pain as he kept holding his chest in pain due to the pain. That alone, makes the Fangire laughs happily as he just made the destruction out of them.

**(End of Insert Song)**

"_**You all bark but no bite… such foolish can the living can be… I guess it is time for me to end your life into a hollow glass.**_"

As both of them tried to stand up from the pain they received earlier, all of the sudden, a pair of fangs bores on both of their shoulders and began to suck the lives out of them. At first, both Shana and Yuji are struggling to force the fangs off from their shoulders but little by little, they have began to get weaker as each time the fangs are sucked out their lives as Shana's Flames began to dim but before they began to change into a transparent glass, a pair of boomerang was thrown and cuts out those fangs, making the Fangire shouted in pain before the boomerang returns back to me as both of us run towards them, checking their condition.

"Shana, Sakai-kun! Are you two alright?" I said in urgent tone as she began to wake them up, which she hopes that they aren't too late, but luckily for them, both of them began to stand up from their falls as Blade remained in his stance for any sudden attack coming from the Fangire.

"Somehow… we're managed to survive… and it has sucked a lot of our energy…" Shana said as she held onto her shoulder while panting hard as the evolved Fangire just stared dead in the eyes at us.

"_**Why don't you just give it up and leave this world fall into despair? What's the point of trying to defeat something that was already determined for me to rule this world? Not even with the power that you currently have will never stopped my advances and for our EXPOSURE as well! We will rule all of the world!**_" the Fangire threatened at us before I began to step forward, readying to reply its answers.

"Why in the world are we wanted to give up something that we fought for? As long as evil is still lurking within the city, that's what we heroes will do, triumph over the power of darkness. Even though I'm still new to this stuff, but that doesn't mean that I'm gonna stop there and letting my friends face the danger themselves! Besides…" I stated before walking back towards Shana and Yuji while lending them a hand while saying these words with a smile behind my helmet, "… we still haven't even started the real battle… please, lend me your powers!"

At first, both of them are still confused about what the speech that I gave to them just now… what, it's not that hard to understand, was it? After a while, both of them nodded in agreement and I helped them out by making them stand on their feet and the three of us joins with Blade.

"An enemy of my enemy is my friend…" Shana said as her ember returned back to normal.

"Well now, shall we end this mess before things can gone worse?" Sakai-kun said with a smile on his face.

Just before we began to advance, Blade's side pocket began to glow radiantly and as he takes out 2 shining cards, we were looking at him with confusion.

**(Insert song: Free Your Heat from Kamen Rider W OST)**

"Heh, it seems like these Mirror Blank Cards respond to your will…"

"Eh? What's that supposed to mean, Martin-san?" I asked him with a huge question mark appears on my head, mentally.

As he walks towards me, he handed me the shining cards earlier and it was turned out that there was a reflection of Shana and Sakai-kun on it, which it surprises me for a moment.

"Now then… let me show you the true power of Mirage with these Reflections…" he said, leaving the dumbfounded me even more confused.

As it turns out, on the left side of my Lever Driver, there it seems to have a cartridge holder and as he takes it out, he slots in both of the cards respectively before slotting in back into my belt, and to make things better…

**= AXESSING… NEW CARDS… =**

While it was saying that, the Lever Driver makes a little gap on it and Blade began to speak again.

"Now, pressed it down and see what happens next…"

Without delay, I just pressed down and…

**= SHATTERED! =**

What comes next was really surprising. After that declaration, 2 HUGE mirrors with the same height of both of them appears and makes them enters it for a while before at the end of the mirrors, Shana is now in her blazing phoenix form and Sakai-kun is now a giant snake with darkness powers that surrounds him. That was weird…

"**W-what is this new power that is flowing in us?**" both of them said in surprise.

"Hey, this really reminds me of their Final Form Ride…" I stated as I remembered something that I've watched on the TV where both Decade and Neo Decade has done it before onto the riders.

"**Final Form Ride?**" Shana, the Phoenix asked in confusion.

"**Decade? Neo Decade? Mirage, can you tell me what's going on?**" Sakai-kun, the black giant snake asked me as I didn't turn around but instead just told them one word that crossed my mind.

"Bonds."

"**Eh?**" both of them said in confusion and Illusion paid no mind to what I just said.

"This is... our combined powers. The power of bonds between friends that will crush the power of evil!" I shouted in a confident tone, and this time, both of them understand what message I wanted to tell them.

"Well, I better leave the finisher to you then…" Blade said as the Fangire began to dash towards us but Blade pushes him back as he kept slashing it out to the back.

"Hey, let's finish this thing that we've started…" I said as both of the phoenix and the large snake began to take flight before I take out the Mirage GaiaMemory and slots it into the Maximum Slot for a finisher.

**= MIRAGE, MAXIMUM IMPACT! =**

I began to jump high like how Ryuki does it and while I'm doing that same twist, Sakai-kun flew is circling around me as Shana began to dive down and followed by Sakai-kun and my Rider Kick and right on cue, Blade took a step back as the Fangire was about to receive one of our combined attack!

"Mirage… Triple Shattered Kick!" I shouted as the mirage of Shana and Sakai-kun appeared next to me, performing the Rider Kick before the attack connected to its chest and makes it explode into million pieces before a strange glowing orb floats high and shatters completely, letting me know that the battle has ended with a bang.

**(End of Insert Song)**

"Well, that takes care of that…" Blade said as he looked up at the sky and at the moon, knowing that this world is now saved from harm.

* * *

**(The next day)**

Finally, the morning has arrived in the city. After taking care of the chaotic situation that we've faced since last night, and also took care of the remaining runaway Denizens that was scrambling all over the place since that the Wolf Fangire is no longer there to lead them out, it seems like the case is closed for this world since that we've managed to stopped their advance and to make things more interesting, I got my own Form Ride cards! And I guess this is where we departed to the next world. But before we do so, there are things that we have to say to them, especially to Shana and Sakai-kun since that both Carmel-san and Margery-san is not with them for today…

**(Insert song: Crow called Windgirl from taka, tuuten, supply or CROW'S CLAW)**

"I guess we thanked you guys for helping out to clear out the mess that the Fangire made in this world. I know that we've only been here for like a day, but it feels like we've known for quite a while…" I said to them while looking at them with a happy face while Martin-san just looked at the other way, not interested in this kind of stuff. If only that he opened up for a little bit, maybe the people around us won't feel weird about it. Then again, this might sound a little bit weird but I guess he's doesn't seem like wanted to say goodbyes…

"It's too bad that you guys couldn't stay here longer than we expected to terminate all of these Denizens. You two could make such great Flame Haze hunters." Shana replied to me with a smile on her face.

"**But then again, you are in a mission and we don't want to make you getting late to fulfill it…**" Alastor-san said with a normal tone.

"Whenever you guys are finished doing your things of saving other worlds, feel free to visit us again and take out some more Denizens for the sake of the world…" Sakai-kun proposed to us as I can only just nodded in agreement, despite that there are chances that we won't be able to visit their world.

As we shook our hands, I noticed that Shana was a little bit angry while I'm shaking Sakai-kun's hand as when I shake hers, I stepped forward and whispers for a bit, making her blush for a moment there. You all wanted to know what did I whisper to her? Well, usually it's a girl's secret thing to not let anyone knew what we were talking about but then again, I don't mind sharing it with you all.

"_Shana-chan, I hope that you and Sakai-kun would be a great couple together. I might not know what will happen, but I just hope that both of you will reach both of your own conclusions at the end of the road._" I whispered those words with a smile, hence the result of it. Believe me, those two are really a good couple and I can only just wish them good luck.

"Well then, let's get going…" Martin-san said as he opens up the Mirror Portal and walks through it as I followed him behind while waving at them. And with that, the Mirror Portal shatters away.

**(End of Insert Song)**

"Say, Shana… what did she whispers to you?" Sakai-kun asked her, which makes her snaps out and she began to walk forward in a fast pace. "Hey, Shana… what's with you all of the sudden? Why are you rushing?"

All she did was turn around and shouted the three words that the nearby passerby might heard from it…

"URUSAI,URUSAI,URUSAI~!"

**(Exiting… The World of Shana)**

* * *

**Alexia: Minna~! *waves my hand happily* I hope that you guys are enjoy with the story so far!**

**Martin: Heh, it seems like we're managed to get our first Reflection card that will be used for your power. Be glad for it.**

**Alexia: *smiles happily* You have no idea how happy I am!**

**Martin: *looked away* Hmph, whatever... we anyways, that's one world that we've finish scanning around. Time to get to the next one...**

**Alexia: Oh... I wonder what kind of situation that we will face next?**

**Martin: That's for us to know and you viewers to find out!**

**Alexia: Until then, be sure to wait for the next one! Ja nee~!**


	5. R5: 'New' Method, GaiaMemory

**(In EXPOSURE)**

**(Insert song: Nervous from Fate/Zero OST)**

Within the company, Iruka just walk casually towards the end of the hall, which is the location of Commander Falkon's room. Along the way, most of the people were saluted at her in order to show her the respect as an assistant of the Commander himself. As she opens up the door, she saw the Commander was playing the darts… and wasn't like ordinary darts that people usually play.

Instead of throwing it onto the target, he shoots it… with a modified gun. And the multiple shots that he makes are pierced through the dart board, hitting the bull's-eye as each dart stacked right one onto another. And at this time, Iruka just seemed to place the files onto his table and as she was about to walk out from the room…

"How's the invasion on the remaining 9 worlds that I commanded you to do so? Is the flow of the invasion is okay so far?" Falkon asked her as he placed down his gun and turned to her, as Iruka just looks at him with an expressionless look.

"It seems like that world of Shana was managed to stop from its destruction by the Wanderer and of course the help of the new Mirage. It seems like she's handling pretty well despite being a newbie to her job. And, as an added bonus, she is coming from a Rider family in her world…" Iruka informed to him, which it caught his interest of the new Mirage.

"Ho~? Is that so? It seems like that Wanderer managed to find a suitable replacement after all, despite that I don't have any idea how she was managed to survive from that transformation. But no matter how you look at it, that doesn't mean that it isn't going to get any easier than this…"

"What should we do for the time being, sir?"

"Let's just stick to the progress of this newcomer. She doesn't seem to be like a big threat to us. Besides, with time continues on, the cracks will continue to get larger in the Mirror Portal. Both of them better remember that time is of the essence. And eventually…" he said as he took a snow globe from his table onto his hand and began tightened his fist and the globe shatters into pieces. "…they won't be able to save them all in time. That is why I'm willing to let the time take its toll onto them…" he continued as Iruka handed him a napkin to wipe off the blood in his hand but the wound suddenly shrinks and disappeared, leaving no scars on his palm.

"If it's what you want, EXPOSURE shall obey your orders…" Iruka said as she bows down politely before walking out from the room.

"Oh, and Iruka…"

"Yes, sir?" she asked after she stopped her pace and turn around for a bit.

"Get me a new snow globe for me, please? I kinda like that one… shame that I've to shattered it…"

**(End of Insert Song)**

* * *

**(In Mirror Dimension)**

As both of us walked out from Shana's World, I can see that the Mirror Portal that leads to her world brightens up for a bit and it eventually dimmed down to green light, fixing up the cracks on it, which it tells me that her world is now safe. And at the same time, I can see that one part of Martin-san's bracelet began to glow, but only a quarter of it.

"Well, that's one world down. Three more to go, and my bracelet should restored it back to normal, so that I don't have to keep using these toys…" he said while looking at the bagpack that he carried around for the time being but there was something else I've noticed.

"A-no, Martin-san… where's the Blay Rouser in this bagpack?" I asked.

"Oh, I didn't tell you, didn't I?" he asked me, which I just shakes my head in denial.

"Geez, you sure need a lot to learn, newbie…" he said as he turned around while looking away from me. Ah mou~, he sure know how to make me angry in times like this before he can explain. "You see, once I've used one Rider items, it will disappear and return back to the owner of this toy. So, for now, I still have 3 more items left in this bagpack…" he said to me with an annoyed look on his face.

"Three more? I thought that you only took 3 items from dad?" I pondered for a bit.

"Simple really…" he said as he takes out another familiar item from the bagpack, "…this item is what I'm going to use in the next world. I know that this will be useful and can be quite nifty at times of desperation… I might as well be prepared for an incoming trouble with this 'trump' card I have…"

I'm not so sure about him using that power in that world, but for now, it's not the time to think about it as the next world are opened up and the cracks on it is the same as before we entered Shana's World. The Mirror Portal shows a world that looks like a futuristic city on it.

As we entered into the Mirror Portal, it shines up brightly and the theme song is played. What, you didn't expected of this speech coming from me, didn't you?

* * *

**(Insert song: Round Zero – Blade Brave from Nanase Aikawa)**

**(Full Instrument)** A tear appears on the screen before it shatters up as Shana and 8 different female mirages in different colours, running at the black background towards from right to left, entering a mirror as each of them spells out "MIRAGE!" as the other two changes into "KAMEN RIDER" words respectively before the mirror rotates to the right.

**(tatta hitorikiri kimi no sonzai ga)** Alexia was walking to one side of the building as it was sunset, as the mirror rotates to the left, Martin was walking along the Mirror Dimension.  
**(itsuka sekai no subete kaeru darou)** As both of them came to a stop, both of them tried to touch the 'barrier' at the middle of the screen and as they touch, the middle 'barrier' shatters up.

**(koko ni aru mono ha kibou? zetsubou?)** Yuji & Shana and 8 different couples are surrounding them as both of them look around and saw each of the couples has a Mirror Portal.  
**(Round Zero hajimatteru)** All nine worlds in the form of Mirrors raises high above them and tried to fuse as one, only to be crack and shattered into pieces.

**(shiranai to iu tsumi to shirisugiru wana)** The screen shifts to the group known as EXPOSURE, sending out Kaijins from different world, as the two flashes shows Alexia and Martin turns around to see for the incoming enemy.  
**(ugokenaku naru mae ni ugokidasou)** The enemy advances as Alexia transforms into Mirage and Martin transforms into Kamen Rider Illusion.

**(kaze ni mekurareta KAADO)** She runs toward the lone standing mirror and went through it, making 9 different images of anime girls appears out from it, wearing the Lever Driver and one of them is Shana.  
**(uranau you ni warau)** Illusion dashes forward with 9 different images of boys appear next to him and one of them is Yuji.  
**(mayowanai HAZU mo nai)** She slashes the enemy with her Boomerang Slasher as Martin does the kick to the enemy's face.  
**(sore de mo ashita wo sagase)** Mirage throws her boomerang onto the enemy as it makes its way back, the scene shifts to a place where it has a lot of Sakura Trees.  
**(kono sekai no Mystery)** Alexia walks happily to the front as Martin just walks casually with both of his hands in his pants' pockets.  
**(tokiakasareru toki)** Alexia looks at him with a smile as Martin completely ignores it and looks up to see the petal falls.  
**(dare datte taisetsu na...)** Both of them saw one of the Mirror Portals is opened up.  
**(kotae wo mitsukeru tame no MESSEEJI)** Both Alexia and Martin runs towards the Mirror that was began to crack.  
**(BLADE~ BRAVE~)** As both of them enter, the screen suddenly shines up and fades to white.

**(Full Instrument)** 4 flashes are appeared in sequence: Mirage and Illusion is in their fighting stance, 9 different anime girls with their poses, 9 different anime boys with their poses and finishes it up with Alexia does Storm's hand trademark with a smile and her glasses on her right hand.

* * *

**Round 5: 'New' Method (GaiaMemory)**

**(In an unknown location of the Index World at night, one night before the Riders appear)**

**(Insert song: Yami he no Iruguchi from To Aru Majutsu no Index OST 1)**

A tanned skin man with black hair, having a scar over his eye, having his black hair spikes out to the back, wearing a gold necklace and wearing an orange business suit with a picture of a tiger biting the neck of a dragon, just keep grinning at the punks that was curious about an item that he was selling to them.

"Oi, boss, are you sure that this will make us even stronger than those Level 5 Espers?" one of the punk asked the man as he pressed down the button of an item.

**= MASQUERADE~! =**

"Oh yeah, man! Don't you worry about things that was against you! It is said that once you've used this item, not even bullets can even stops you all from getting the things that you want. But though… if you all work even better than you have done it, I can even give you some of the good ones that I have in my bag!" said the man as he had one of his own small briefcase and shows it to them that there are 3 more specially made Gaia Memory before shutting it back from their view.

"How can we even trust you with this kind of stuff?"

And with that statement, the man stood up from his seats and taking his Tommy Gun and aims at another one of his loyal subject that has already equipped with Masquerade. And as he unleashes the number of bullets raining at him, only then the punks and the Level 0 Espers were impressed on what they just saw before them as the man earlier is unscathed from the bullets that he took.

"Now then, does the Tigre makes such bad offers that you boys couldn't resist?"

With that stated down, all of the punks that was around that area wanted to have one as Tigre's assistant using an item that makes them suitable for using the GaiaMemory, leaving them one happy customer.

"Good! Now, go out there and make yourselves happy without someone that will try to stop you all!" Tigre stated before laughing his butt off while more punks and Level 0 Espers are taking up the offer.

The more the punks that taking up the offer, the more interested they are with this newfound power. And with that out of the way, the three assistants that worked under Tigre approaches to him and began to ask something.

"Sir, in order to make more of this GaiaMemory, we need more funds in order to give it out more to the people who wants this power and also trying to take over the Acedemic City by storm…" one of the assistants who whose hair tied up in the bun and wearing a red cheongsam with a pattern of a dragon and wears a silky black long socks and red sandals.

"Ah, if that's the case…" Tigre said as he looked at the punks that was happy to received their new powers and he pointed out to them. "Why don't you try to use them?"

**(End of Insert song)**

* * *

**(Entering… the World of Index)**

**(Insert song: Unmei no Hajimari from To Aru Majutsu no Index OST 1)**

As we entered into this world via the Mirror Portal that lands us at the top of a building, where I can see the surrounding of the city which it has tall buildings around us in the afternoon. You know, for once, the Mirror Portal lands us on a good spot, rather than dark alley which there might be a possibility of a rat infested place or any random place that I hope it wouldn't be a place that I don't like to land on. Ugh, that's one place that I don't want to be…

And as I continued to ponder for a bit, suddenly, I can felt some sort of a wave went inside my head, filling me up with information of this world that I should need to know. Though, my head feels dizzy for a bit from that sudden info, but I guess I'll get used to this thing eventually, just like how Decade and Neo Decade gains the knowledge of the world they are visiting. And as I was making a closer inspection on myself, I noticed that I'm wearing a school uniform which is light brown shirt and a grey short skirt and I still have my magenta Alice band and my necklace as well. At least that they have a decent clothing here and doesn't have any baggy socks. But when I looked at Martin-san, he wears a white school shirt that doesn't tuck in with black shirt underneath it and black pants with white shoes as I also began to recollect from what information that I've gained. And there's something else that was off about Martin-san… is it me or does Martin-san seems a little bit… younger? I mean, he doesn't have any short beard and honestly, he's kinda handsome with his nice black hair combed to the back… wait, what am I saying?

"Um… Martin-san… why are you looking young anyways?" I asked him in confusion, which he gave me a confused glare as if I've never seen him before. I mean, come on, wouldn't you be surprised to see someone that look soo old, he suddenly turned young? How did he do that, a youth potion?

"Oh? You must be wondering why am I looking young compared to the usual me, right?" he asked, which I nodded.

"We Wanderers will always change our appearance according to the world that we landed on, so that it will make things easier to handle. Unlike Decade or Neo Decade, receiving information isn't the only thing that I can do… besides, these fantasy worlds tend to bend the rules at its own will…" he explained to me, which is kinda impressive to my point of view.

Okay, before I'm getting out of the track from the current situation, we began to recollect from the data that we received earlier on and slowly, the information began to sink into our thoughts. If you wanted to know how much of data that flows in my head, try forcing a dictionary entering your ear. Now that would be painful, right?

"This is Academy City, a place where 80% of students lives here… and also where a psychic called Espers live to determine their powers and by the looks of it, only 7 of Level 5 Espers are currently exists in this time…" I said while taking a step forward while looking at the surroundings.

"This is the world where magic and science are two things that doesn't go well with each other as both of these professions are tried to overcome each other. Espers or magus, technology and theories or rituals, one who born with powers or one who learnt and worked hard to obtain magical powers… this is something that both sides will compete in order to prove them that which side is more superior than the other. And not to mention that both sides are currently having a war…" Martin-san added as he took a look down from the building and turned around and walked towards the door. "C'mon… let's investigate what's wrong in this world and get a move on already…"

I guess for the time being, we should start walking around rather than staying here and looking at the scenery. I wonder what kind of monster is invading this world?

**(End of Insert Song)**

* * *

Wow~ as I was walking along in this place, I can see that the majority of people in this city are mainly students and not only that, there are different types of class of students where each of them wears a different school uniform to show off their nobility and such and judging by the clothes that I wear, I might belong to a higher class. The more I walked along, the more amazed I am because of this place is sure is large and clean and not to mention that it is also beautiful. If I have to compared between Elemental City and this place, I know that this place will win the award for the most advanced and beautiful city in the world. Even their park was WAY cleaner and prettier than back at my place.

"This place is like a heaven for the Espers… I wonder where did they have all of these money to make such place?" I pondered for a bit while looking away and not at the front before I bumped onto the back of someone.

"Next time, try to look where you're going… peabrain…" Martin-san mocked at me and a boy who has black spiky hair and wearing the same school uniform but with an orange T-Shirt underneath it… wait a minute, I think I just bumped into a delinquent!

**(Insert song: Nichijou from To Aru Majutsu no Index OST 1)**

"A-no… are you okay over there? You're not hurting anywhere, are you?" said the boy as he landed me a hand with a kind smile on his face.

And with that, I take back what I said to him earlier on and gladly took his hand as he pulled me up from my fall and for some reason, Martin-san had that serious look on his face to this teen. What, does he feel jealous for no reason?

"A-no, is it okay if I asked you something?" he asked me before taking out his handphone and showed me a picture of a… nun in white costume while holding a spring onion? Wow, this world is stranger than I imagine…"Have you seen this girl anywhere? I think that she just got lost again… I've only taken off my eyes from her and seconds later, she went off somewhere…"

"I'm sorry, but I haven't seen her before. Maybe you could try elsewhere?" I replied to him as he just sighed on where on earth she could be gone at this time.

As I thanked him for helping me out, he just bows politely before walking off to another direction. This is when Martin-san suddenly walks towards me and whispers to me about something…

"_Hey, you wanna see something interesting?_"

At first, I don't seem to understand what he was talking about, but as he pointed out to the direction of that teen earlier on, I can see that some random punk just throws away his empty can and throws it away, which is near that teen's foot and as he steps on it, he tripped down because of the slippery surface and dropped his handphone. And to make things worse, a movable trashcan was picking up the trash earlier on and tried to suck in the handphone as well, which it considers it as a trash and there was a tug-of-war between the teen and the robot. What's even more unbelievable is that after he wins the tug-of-war, another random person accidentally tackles him from behind without notice and he ended up fell into a little puddle and as for his handphone? Let's just say that not only the screen cracks for a bit, but also it takes a little 'dip' in it… making his handphone totally wrecked.

"Fukou da~~!" (**how unfortunate!**) the teen shouted with full of frustration, which leaves me sweatdropped.

"Wow, such bad luck this guy has, even up to a point of making someone lost in this city… I kinda feel sorry for that nun already…" I said with a surprise look after seeing the incident happening in front of me earlier.

"Yeah, but how did you—"

"Memory waves, remember? Get it through your thick skull already… let's find the source of the trouble in this world and get things over with…" and with that statement, he just walked to the other direction, making me picking up the pace.

**(End of Insert song)**

* * *

As we continued to walk along the path, I don't see any problem occurring in this world at all. I mean, whenever I looked around, the place is seems to be in a harmony and happy faces.

"Ah mou~! Martin-san, it doesn't seem like this world doesn't seem to have trouble at all…" I groaned in boredom as there is nothing wrong at all in this place. Come on~, every place in the world would should always having some sort of trouble pops out of the blue! I bet Martin-san thinking the same thing like I am…

"If there isn't any trouble here at all, this means that the mission is technically complete, without getting any Reflections of this world's heroes…" Martin-san explained for a bit before noticing that a SWAT team of some sort is rushing towards a place, which caught his attention and not to mention mine as well.

**(Insert song: Yochou from To Aru Majutsu no Index 1 OST)**

"Anti-Skill? I wonder what's up?" I said while looking at them rushing towards their destination and an explosion occurred at their destination. If I can tell from what I've watched from Kamen Rider shows, whenever there is an explosion, where will be trouble, the bad guy does his thing over there and that is something that I like about it…

"Yosha! Let's get it on, Martin-san!" I shouted happily but when I was about to pull out my Lever Driver, he suddenly stops me from doing so. "Eh? Why did you stop me, Martin-san?"

"Are you crazy? Trying to reveal yourself that you're a Rider in this world?" he pointed out.

"But, didn't we transformed into a Rider during Shana's world?" I asked him, but only to get a facepalm as his answer.

"Try to understand the surroundings for once… the circumstances can be vary in different world and I don't see any Fuzetsu are activating around here…" Martin-san explained some information that I didn't know about this matter.

"Then~, how are we supposed to do to transform without getting our identity revealed?" I asked him, which in return that he grins at me. Something tells me that I'm SOO not gonna like this on what he does have in mind…

* * *

"This is the Anti-Skills! Put your hands in the air and surrender yourself before things could get worse, you Skill Outs!" one of the Anti-Skills member shouted to gain the attention a group of Level 0 Espers and also the girl in cheongsam, which she glared at them in annoyance.

"Boys, why don't you try using the new powers that he has provided for you all?" she asked them, which they smirked and took out a USB device and pressed on it, leaving the Anti Skills in confusion.

**= MASQUERADE~! =**

And with that, most of them exposing their neck and placed it onto the specific spot which have the marks on it and when they do, the GaiaMemory enters their body before their faces change into a black skull like feature and not to mention all of them are in a butler suit.

"W-what happened to them? Why did they change their costumes like that in a blink of an eye?" one member of the Anti-Skill asked in confusion as one by one, the Masquerades began to advance and seeing this as a threat, their leader named Yomikawa Aiho commanded them to shoot out to the Skill Outs but much to their surprise, their shots doesn't seem to affect them at all and these Masquerades began to use their Esper powers to retaliate back at them.

"Commander, what should we do now?" one of the soldiers asked her but before she could give any commands, she saw both Martin-san and I in our Illusion Ride speeds away but to make things even more interesting… remember about Martin-san's smirk? Well, our costume is wearing an all black shirt, pants, trench coat and even wearing a mask to cover up our identity. It's a good thing that I kinda like the clothes that I wear since that my suit is nearly similar to Shana.

Both of our rides passed over the Anti-Skills' defense wall and skid right between them and the Dopants. We mounted off from our ride before getting a shout from their leader.

"Hey, the civilians should stay away from this matter! You guys are in a big danger!" Aiho-san shouted at us but we seemed to ignore it before taking out my driver and as for Martin-san… well…

**(End of Insert Song)**

"Ready to do this?" he asked me as I just took out my own GaiaMemory to get their attention while facing to these Skill Outs.

**(Insert song: Tsuiki Genten [Shorthand] from To Aru Majutsu no Index OST 2)**

**= MIRAGE! =**

"Henshin!"

**= AXESS… MIRAGE! =**

**= KAMEN RIDE: DECADE! =**

With that announcement, 9 different silhouettes of 9 different riders that I've known appeared around him and slammed it into his armor and 9 different cards slams onto his face before letting his eyes glowed as his transformation is ready. And let's just say that to those who haven't seen us before, they sure area surprised to witness our transformation. I mean, come on... a pink rider (**A/N: It's MAGENTA!**) with black chest plate at the middle of the armor and having a large "X" across his chest and the barcode feature on his helmet? No wonder this one is famous back in my world, followed by Neo Decade, which the only difference was the colour scheme and instead of a DecaDriver, it was a DecaGauntlet. I can still remember it as clear as a day.

"What are you?" Aiho-san asked us as I can only replied this to her.

"Don't worry, we're the good guys." I assured them while the Masquerades preparing their stance while getting their things for their Esper abilities onto us.

"What better way to start off this battle by using one of my comrade's device…" he said it with a chuckle before both of us began to rush forward and attacking the Masquerades but it seems like the lady in cheongsam doesn't seem to bother about it.

And with that, the battle begins. I swing my Boomerang Slasher towards the Masquerades while dodging their Esper powers, which is related to explosives and fast rapid attacks that came out of nowhere while Martin-san was handling these guys with his Sword Mode – Ride Booker, taking them out easily as he slots in a card.

**= ATTACK RIDE: SLASH! =**

His attack suddenly became a blur and attacking most of them with ease. All of the Anti-Skills can do for now is just letting us do our jobs since that we know what we're doing.

"I wonder if those guys are from Judgement?" she ponders for a bit before I begin to step back and so does Decade at this time.

"So, ready to make a debut on using your Reflection?" Decade asked me as he took out a card from his Ride Booker and I took out 2 Mirror Cards that has a picture of smiling Shana and Yuji.

"Took out your cartridge on that left and slides in your card in it and then place it back while wait for my further conversation…" Decade told me as I just do what I should do and when that's done while Decade placed his own card in it…

**= KAMEN RIDE… =**

**= BASE FORM: SHANA, SUPPORT: YUJI =**

After that announcement that I have done earlier, the similar gap appears on my belt and I know exactly what to do with it… I only just pressed it down and heard a crack from it to identify it was ready to use it.

**= SHATTERED! =**

With that, the lines on my armor began to glow and making a cracking sound and before I knew it, my armor shatters away and revealing my current condition. If you guys wanted to know, my figure at this time is in Shana's body but with the Lever Driver still attaching around my waist, like how Decade transformed into other riders. But with the support card, Yuji, I can fell the power rushing inside of me and makes the flame that surrounds me even hotter than ever, as if my back is on fire... wait a minute, my back IS on fire!

"That is what I would like to call Shattered Form, Mirage. You can either use them both at once or using one card is already good enough. And what's the best part about with these Reflections is as more Reflections you collected, you can make a lot of combo with it… but be sure to remember that every single Base Forms have vary finishers…" he said before he closing his DecaDriver.

**= …: KABUTO! =**

With the card announced, his armor transformed into Rider Form – Kabuto. That alone is enough to leave more shock than before. Well, I do know one thing what I like about doing my job… giving them a surprise that they won't expected to see…

"Yosh~! Let's do this!" I said in Shana/Mirage mode as I wield my katana and began to rush forward as Decade/Kabuto just casually walk forward to them.

"Chief, what should we do now? We can't just let them be on their own! They're outnumbered!" one of the Anti-Skill asked Aiho for further commands but it seems like she was pretty much as surprise as the others to see that the two of us can actually handle things from here.

* * *

Meanwhile, two female figures just kept teleporting from one place to another in order to reach for their destination.

"Oi, Kuroko, why did you bring me along with you this time? I was about to go to sleep you know?" the teen said to the girl in pigtails which she continued to teleported themselves from one building to another.

"Onee-sama, it's just that we got a call and it seems like the Anti-Skills won't be able to stop these people with new powers, as if, this is something that is out of their hands…" Kuroko explained to her while turning on the communicator in her ear. "Uiharu, how far are we to the location?"

- _Just a few blocks away from your current position and keep heading north, Kuroko-san._ -

"Good, at least this is different from the usual Skill-Outs that we used to fight on…" Kuroko said with a sigh, gaining Misaka's attention.

"What makes you say that?" she asked.

"Onee-sama, according to the report, they say that there was some sort of technology that helped these Skill-Outs to get stronger and not any normal attacks will do them harm at all…" Kuroko explained before she continues to teleport.

At the same time, Touma was still running around, looking for the girl and at the other side of the city, a small, petite girl with a thigh-length, silver-white hair and large green eyes and wears a white, modified nun's clothing with gold highlights was wondering around in the city, looking for someone as well.

"Mou~! Where is Touma~? I'm getting hungry already~!" she said while rubbing her stomach as it kept growling in hunger which she continued to walk around.

But what these two people doesn't realized is that both of them are heading towards where Misaka and Kuroko was heading out to where the battle occurs. This is going to be interesting…

**(End of Insert Song)**

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED

* * *

**Alexia: Minna~! *waves my hand happily* Now, we are reaching to the next world, the World of Index!**

**Martin: Hmm... the world where magic and science couldn't co-exists. The difference between them is so large...**

**Alexia: *ponders* Yeah, but who would have thought that there was Dopants that will appeared in this world... and why did you have the DecaDriver?**

**Martin: Well, it's even better than have another certain device that will make some sort of infringement with certain author with certain gauntlet...**

**Alexia: Uh... *confused* What?**

**Martin: Nevermind... you know, something tells me that the battle is actually getting started and there will be another side that will joined in to assist this EXPOSURE member...**

**Alexia: You mean... the magus as well?**

**Martin: By the looks of it, yeah... but who are these bad Magus that we're gonna have to battle? Tune in to find out...**

**Alexia: And by the looks of this situation, we might need to stay longer in this world than usual, huh?**

**Martin: You betcha... later...**


	6. R6: The Dragon's Wrath

"Mattaku (**Oh man**)... where did Index went off to this time around?" Touma kept searching for the girl around the city and after a while, he eventually found her laying on the ground, face first... feeling helpless as she stretches her hand forward for some meal as her cat friend, Sphinx, does the exact same thing before both of them give up with a ding...

**(Insert song: Onakasuita from To Aru Majutsu No Index OST 2)**

Touma can only just sigh after seeing her like that and approaches to her. "Index, where have you been? I've been searching all over the place, looking for you." After hearing the words coming out from his mouth, Index immediately springs onto him and causing him to be surprised by her sudden boost of energy.

"Touma~~ we missed lunch~" Index said with a cute tone while her stomach, along with Sphinx growls loudly to show her hunger.

"When I've bought something to eat, all of the sudden, you were nowhere to be found. Where exactly did you go anyways?"

"I just caught a smell of something delicious from the truck and before I knew it, I got lost!" Index replied before her eyes shines again in hope of something, "Ne, ne, Touma! Do you still have the food?"

"Sorry, Index. In the end, instead of wasting that meal, I got no choice but to finish it all off..."

**(The theme switches with Hurry Up from To Aru Majutsu No Index OST 1)**

That wasn't the RIGHT answer for him to reply onto a girl with a HUGE appetite and very short temper when it comes to food. And sure enough, her aura began to arise from her back, making Touma scared of what's going to happen next...

"TOU~MA~~~!" Index immediately leaps towards him like a predator (**Index**) to a prey (**Touma**) and does the very one thing she knows best... she grabs his head securely and do a munch on his head... literally!

"FUKOU DA~~!"

After that long scream and while her continuous munching with her all of the sudden sharp set of teeth makes his head bleeds, an explosion occurs nearby, causing Index to halt her attack on him and much to his surprise, he even saw Misaka and Kuroko heading towards the place that was happening at this time.

**(End of Insert Song)**

"Why is that biri-biri and the teleported girl heading towards that place?" he asked himself before he knows one thing what to do... just head towards the scene of the crime to find out what's up.

"Eh?! Touma! Wait for me!" Index shouted in surprise as she began to follow the boy onto his destination.

* * *

**(Insert song: Round Zero – Blade Brave from Nanase Aikawa)**

**(Full Instrument)** A tear appears on the screen before it shatters up as Shana and 8 different female mirages in different colours, running at the black background towards from right to left, entering a mirror as each of them spells out "MIRAGE!" as the other two changes into "KAMEN RIDER" words respectively before the mirror rotates to the right.

**(tatta hitorikiri kimi no sonzai ga)** Alexia was walking to one side of the building as it was sunset, as the mirror rotates to the left, Martin was walking along the Mirror Dimension.  
**(itsuka sekai no subete kaeru darou)** As both of them came to a stop, both of them tried to touch the 'barrier' at the middle of the screen and as they touch, the middle 'barrier' shatters up.

**(koko ni aru mono ha kibou? zetsubou?)** Yuji & Shana and 8 different couples are surrounding them as both of them look around and saw each of the couples has a Mirror Portal.  
**(Round Zero hajimatteru)** All nine worlds in the form of Mirrors raises high above them and tried to fuse as one, only to be crack and shattered into pieces.

**(shiranai to iu tsumi to shirisugiru wana)** The screen shifts to the group known as EXPOSURE, sending out Kaijins from different world, as the two flashes shows Alexia and Martin turns around to see for the incoming enemy.  
**(ugokenaku naru mae ni ugokidasou)** The enemy advances as Alexia transforms into Mirage and Martin transforms into Kamen Rider Illusion.

**(kaze ni mekurareta KAADO)** She runs toward the lone standing mirror and went through it, making 9 different images of anime girls appears out from it, wearing the Lever Driver and one of them is Shana.  
**(uranau you ni warau)** Illusion dashes forward with 9 different images of boys appear next to him and one of them is Yuji.  
**(mayowanai HAZU mo nai)** She slashes the enemy with her Boomerang Slasher as Martin does the kick to the enemy's face.  
**(sore de mo ashita wo sagase)** Mirage throws her boomerang onto the enemy as it makes its way back, the scene shifts to a place where it has a lot of Sakura Trees.  
**(kono sekai no Mystery)** Alexia walks happily to the front as Martin just walks casually with both of his hands in his pants' pockets.  
**(tokiakasareru toki)** Alexia looks at him with a smile as Martin completely ignores it and looks up to see the petal falls.  
**(dare datte taisetsu na...)** Both of them saw one of the Mirror Portals is opened up.  
**(kotae wo mitsukeru tame no MESSEEJI)** Both Alexia and Martin runs towards the Mirror that was began to crack.  
**(BLADE~ BRAVE~)** As both of them enter, the screen suddenly shines up and fades to white.

**(Full Instrument)** 4 flashes are appeared in sequence: Mirage and Illusion is in their fighting stance, 9 different anime girls with their poses, 9 different anime boys with their poses and finishes it up with Alexia does Storm's hand trademark with a smile and her glasses on her right hand.

* * *

**Round 6: The Dragon's Wrath**

**(Insert song: Tsuisou from To Aru Majutsu No Index OST 2)**

"Haaaa!" I shouted with all of my might while wielding Shana-chan's signature blazing sword, Nientono No Shana. In a straight direction, I manage to slash those Masquerades that was at left and right in a straight line. With all thanks to Yuji's powered up ability of Reiji Maigo, the blast that was made from those slashes manage to knock their GaiaMemories out from their body and collapsing the users while leaving those GaiaMemories in the smoke. From the looks of it, it seems like these guys are the thugs that was called Skill Outs due to their level of 0 or unperfected ability to master. Or better yet, an outcast of the city. And I thought that this is a crime-free city... no wonder there are cops in here as well. Ah mou~ there are still who was down for the count still heading towards me! Just how did W make those memory breaks so easy to break anyways?!

"Darn it! Time to burn things up!" I said while took out the Mirage Memory from the Lever Driver and slots it into the Maximum Slot. "CLIMAX TIME!"

**= MIRAGE, MAXIMUM IMPACT! =**

**(The insert song switches to Kamen Rider: Climax Heroes Fourze [Kuuga Theme])**

The wings on my back began to spread even further and not to mention the flame on my right foot also engulf in flame as I began to leap high onto the sky, do a somersault and landing one of my flaming kick right onto one of the Masquerades. The kick that I delivered to him was enough to make him skid back to the group of other Masquerades while I landed back onto the ground. He was a bit stunned and couldn't move a muscle after the kick, leaving those guys a bit confused for a moment. That was the opportunity that I was looking for! Raising one of hand to the sky, a stream of flame shoots out from my hand, forming a blazing blue version of an outstretched arm. With one big swipe across them, most of them got hit by my attack, sending them flying to the sky from the explosion coming from the one that I've kicked earlier and reverting them back to normal. The only thing left to do is just giving a thumb up with a big smile on my face.

"Yatta! **(I did it!)**" somehow, doing Kuuga's trademark while in Shana/Mirage form doesn't seem to fit well with her personality... just sayin'...

**(The theme switches to Lord of the Speed from Rider Chips)**

Meanwhile, Decade/Kabuto seems to enjoy slashing those creeps with his Ride Booker – Sword Mode while dodging them at the same time, kinda similar to what the REAL Kabuto does it in the TV while using his kunai, calm yet calculated and decisive moves. Though he knocks out some of them, these guys can be TOO persistent to stand down... even with his sword in hand, it doesn't seem to make them stay down any time soon.

"You're annoying me, for sure..." Decade/Kabuto said as he switched it to Gun Mode and inserts another card on his driver.

**= ATTACK RIDE: BLAST! =**

Within a split second, there's a few silhouettes of his hands, as if he's holding multiple guns at the same time, lashing out some laser shots right at the enemy, making a few of their GaiaMemory breaks away. And just like before, those who did survive that blast stands up and began to advance forward again.

"Tch, these guys ain't slowin' down..." Decade/Kabuto hissed before jumps to my side. "Oi, lend me your sword for a bit..."

"Eh?!" I got no idea why would he just snatched away my katana like that and switching back his Ride Booker to Sword Mode. He stabs my katana to the ground, so that he could take out a card from the Ride Booker to reveal Kabuto in a blur on that fine print. Something tells me that he's going to go hyperdrive.

**= ATTACK RIDE: CLOCK UP! =**

After that announcement made, he suddenly went away in a blur in seconds, confused the enemy AND those Anti-Skills who were watching the whole battle. At first they thought that he left me alone and would be an easy picking to go all out on it but little did they know, he isn't disappeared from my view, he's just too fast to see with naked eye. I know this because Kabuto was definitely my dad's favourite character and let's not forget that the attack was made was within the time limit... let's say... 3 seconds in normal situation equals... what, a minute in the clock up world? As soon as he reappears right behind me with both of the swords in his hand...

**= CLOCK OVER! =**

"Enjoy the fireworks..." Decade/Kabuto said to make it a good finale as a lot of sparks coming out from those guys and knocking the rest of them out of the way, reverts them back to normal. At the same time, Decade reverted back to his base form while after taking my katana back from him, the shattered mirrors earlier on returns back to me, forming back my armor all in one piece. At the same time, the Mirror Cards that I've used earlier ejected out from their slots and as I took them out, their images were faded already. And that time, you have NO idea how panic I was when this happens. All he did was knocking my helmet to get my attention.

**(End of insert song)**

"Like Decade and Neo Decade, you have a time limit of using them before reverting back to normal... keep that in mind that you can use them one at the time. Once that happens, it would take some time to recharge it back to use it again..." he told me as I just shrug about it. One thing I do know is that for the time being, I manage to understand how the device work anyways.

And just when we thought that we have take them down for the count, we were suddenly being kicked at the side by the Chinese lady and went straight to the nearby car, denting it deeply. Damn, that's one heck of a kick without any rider armour to put on... and why we forget about her presence anyways?!

"Oh ho~? It seems like you two have some interesting gadgets around your waists... and I haven't heard such a GaiaMemory that can changes into an armor before..." she said while just casually standing there, having one of her arms on her hip while fixing her glasses in her place.

Those Anti-Skills saw that opening and letting out a barrage of bullets aiming right at her, only to be protected by a wall of Masquerades that appears in an instant, coming out of nowhere. That sure was nifty. In the meantime, both Decade and I managed to get on our feet and back to fighting stance.

"Alright, boys, I'll let you have your fun with those police officers..." she commanded them as they run towards the cops and then, she just looks at us with interest. "I'll take care of these armoured heroes..."

"Alright, woman! You just HAVE to annoy me, aren't you?" Decade said in annoyance as he began to advance forward, attacking that woman and I tag along with him while wielding my Boomerang Slashers. Despite that we got the number advantage on our side, it doesn't seem that we might land any blows on her anytime soon. She was SO agile, if I have to compare which riders suit this kind of capability, it would be something like Bio Rider or Faiz Accel or better yet, Kamen Rider Wizard in his Hurricane Styles.

"What's wrong, you two? Can't hit on what you can't see?" she mocked at us, only to have Decade leaps back while I keep putting on the offense. Before I knew it, she gave that one FIRM strong punch right on my chest armor, completely pushes me back before she does that crane stance or whatever the kung fu stance that I don't know about... seriously, when it comes to kung fu, I can't really tell what kind of stance are they using anyways...

"If she's making a mockery out of me, she's gonna take back and swallow her whole medicine... in WHOLE!" Decade pissed off as he takes out another card from his Ride Booker and it turns out to be the card that would make things easier for a sneak attack.

**= ATTACK RIDE: INVISIBLE! =**

With that moment, he went disappear from our view. At first, she thought that he had ditched me to save himself, but right after that, she began to experience pain from her back and at the side, as if something hit her but couldn't see it. Until at the last moment, Decade reappears right in front of her, to her shock and managed to deliver a side kick right at her stomach, making her tumbling down for quite a while before she landed on her knee while holding her stomach in pain.

"What's the matter? Can't see what's hitting you, babe? I think there's something wrong with your eyes... or glasses that you're wearing!" he taunted back at her, making her pissed. That should knock some of her senses out for earlier.

"You DARE to hurt me?! I'll show you what I'm truly capable of!" that woman said in anger as she takes out her GaiaMemory which it was in red colour and the letter D on it resembles a scale on it... wait, those aren't what it looks like a Museum GaiaMemory... with just one glance at it, I can instantly recognized it what kind of a memory is that...

**(Insert song: Time Limit from To Aru Majutsu No Index OST 1)**

"A T-2 GaiaMemory?! Where the heck did you get that?!"

"More importantly, can you all take the heat that I'm going to deliver it right AT you?" she said with a smirk as she pressed the button on the USB.

**= DO-RA-GON! (DRAGON) =**

As she opens a button on the top part of a cheongsam that she's wearing, there it reveals a Living Connector below her neck as she pressed the Memory onto it and soon, she began to transform.

Knowing that the T-2 GaiaMemories are only compatible to the user and so far, haven't turn the user went berserk. As her transformation is complete, it reveals a humanoid dragon with red scales all over her body, having the head of the dragon with a mouth that can be open and closed, she had that dragon-like fins or whatever they called it on her back and not to mention her claws are pretty much sharp enough to cut metals. On her body, her front chest armor was covered by another layer of scale in black colour and what's worse is that not only she had a tail at her butt, but also a pair of dragon wings behind her back... damn, this could cause some trouble for both of us...

"**Now, let's see if you can take the heat!**" her mouth opens up and spewed flames right at us, as we BARELY to dodge it right on time. Ah mou~, why did I use Shana's Reflection WAY too early? If I knew that she had that kind of power, maybe I can fight back the fire with fire!

The three of us began to commence the fight as Decade fought her bare handed as I wielding my Boomerang Slashers and the Dragon Dopant using her claws as one of her own weapons. It was pretty neck and neck but with no thanks to her scale, when Decade delivers a punch at her, she might have taken the blow, but Decade shakes off the pain from his fist, which it was pretty hard to give a scratch onto her. Even my hack and slash doesn't seem to scratch any of her scales at all.

Just when we were about to give her a double side kick, her wings spreads wide open and flew back to a distance before dives down fast, hitting us with her claws. Spark flew everywhere as she finishes it off with a fireball heading towards us. The explosion that was made threw us off our balance before we're rolling on the ground a few times and comes to a stop. The Dopant on the other hand just landed onto the ground and casually walks toward us.

"**Oh, where did that big talk of yours went off just now, hm~? And I thought that you would satisfy me with your strength and skills...**" she taunted as she raised her claw, ready to deliver the finishing blow on us. "**Any last words to say before I confiscate your stuffs and turned you all into sushi?**"

Is this it? Is this where my journey ends? I've only visited two worlds and now I've already reached the finale? I can't die just yet! I'm too young for this kind of stuff and I don't even have a boyfriend, for crying out loud! I need a miracle... I need a miracle RIGHT NOW!

**(End of Insert song)**

"Oi, lizard breath, heads up!"

Eh? Who said that? At least it gains the attention of the Dragon Dopant and in an instant, the Dopant was hit by something fast and made of electricity. Whatever that attacks was made, it sure has a lot of kick in it. As we're looking for the source of that attack, it turns out to be the girl with a chestnut brown hair with a small hair clip on it, having brown eyes, wearing the same school uniform that I wear with light brown shirt and a grey skirt. When her skirt was being blown for a while, she's wearing... short pants underneath her skirt? Wow, that's nifty. At least, the perverts won't know what underwear that she wears today... she was flicking her coin and grabbing it before delivering one of her kicks at the incoming Masquerades that was attacking the cop.

And then, I also saw a girl who kept teleporting back and forth and around her thigh, there it seems to be... a round of nails? She just touch them and all of the sudden, most of the Masquerades were pinned on the ground. On the other hand, the boy that I met earlier, Touma, was actually helping out by punching those guys with his fist. To my surprise, every time he delivers a punch on them, all of the sudden, the Masquerades are actually reverting back to normal, as if the power that they have at this point has been nullified completely and rendering it useless. Meanwhile, I can see the girl in a white nun clothing standing next to the vehicle, hiding from the view for the time being. With the help of the Anti-Skills, they manage to put those thugs to custody.

"Hey, are you okay? It seems like you got beat up by that... thing?" she said as she lends her hand onto me and as I grabbed her hand so that she could pulled me up, I can feel static coming from her as Decade just casually stands up and looking at the weakened Dopant, who was at this time rubbing her stomach area from that attack earlier.

"Mirage, let's finish that thing already and get the hell out of here. I hate attracting more attention than as it is already..."

He took out a yellow card from his Ride Booker and I was getting into my stance as my hand is ready to press down the Maximum Slot to activate another finisher. I guess this is the perfect time to do something that I would like to call Memory Break.

**(Insert song: Kamen Rider Decade's Henshin Theme)**

**= FINAL ATTACK RIDE: D-D-D-DECADE! =**

**= MIRAGE, MAXIMUM IMPACT! =**

Number of silhouette cards appear right in front of Decade as it rises up to the sky, aiming right at the Dopant. Meanwhile, I leap high to the sky to perform my Shattered Kick at it. The teen wanted to help out as she flips the coin upwards and aiming right at the Dopant as sparks began to gather on her hand. Am I seeing what I think she wanted to do here? Is she going to do a Railgun shot right at him with only a coin?!

That's SOO AWESOME! I want that kind of power!

*ahem* Back to the battle, despite the three combo attack onto the dragon, after the huge explosion, the only thing that we hit was the ground that turned into a crater and the car that has been damaged badly due to her railgun. As for the Dragon Dopant, it seems like she has made her escape by fly away before she lost her GaiaMemory from the attack.

**(End of Insert Song)**

"**I think that we got the fund that we need for the time being... until we meet again, Kamen Riders and you won't be so lucky next time!**" she said before took off to the sky and leave the scene. Just how did she know that we're Kamen Riders anyways? We didn't even say that during the battle.

"We, huh? Sounds like there's more than just her... and I smell EXPOSURE in this mess as well..." Decade said before both of us revert back to normal as I continued to look at him. Meanwhile, the teen stepped right in front of us, just to get some answers.

"Who are you guys and what the heck is that thing anyway?" she asked us in suspicion. Luckily for the mask that we wear, our identity is saved for the time being...

"I think that a schoolgirl like you shouldn't be in this mess, even though that you had some good power... Level 5, 'The Railgun' Misaka Mikoto." Martin-san added, making her surprise for a bit.

"Who are you... really?"

As both of us ride on our Illusion Ride and getting the engine started, Martin looks at the girl and said something that is quite famous among the rider world.

"A quote from a friend of mine... we're just a passing through Kamen Riders... remember that!" with the finishing quote, both of us speeds away from her sight. At first, she wanted to chase us, but not before being grabbed from behind by that girl.

"Onee-sama! You were SOO cool! You take down those guys as if they were nothing! I really admire you, Onee-sama!" she squealed happily as she rubbed her face at her back, before getting electrocuted by her, knocking her out for a while as Misaka's mind at this time, still occupied by the words that was said to her earlier.

"Kamen... Riders... huh?" that alone leaves the pigtailed girl confused for a moment before Misaka realized it. "Hey, get off from me, Kuroko!"

In the meantime, Touma was wiping off the sweat from his forehead after taking down some of the Masquerades.

"Thanks for the help, kid. If it wasn't for what you did, we would've facing much more difficulty than as it is..." Aiho replied to Touma.

"The only thing I want to know is... who are those guys anyways?" Touma asked as he takes a look at one of the burned out GaiaMemory.

"It must have something to do with this thing and we better get to the bottom of this. If this can cause those Skill Outs to be this strong, I don't know what would happen if it got fall onto the wrong hands." Aiho said in a worried tone while looking at the battle area occurred. "And I think those armoured fighters may know something that we don't. For the time being, let's put these idiots to custody and get some of the information that we need to know."

* * *

**(The next day)**

**(Insert song: Tobotobo Aruki from Kamen Rider Decade OST)**

"_In breaking news, an armed robbery was held out last night and despite that the Anti-Skills were not able to stop their attack on their track, two masked people appears out of nowhere and managed to turn things around to the good side's favour, and with the help from one of the Level 5 Espers, though the ringleader might have been escape, but the Anti-Skill manages to capture most of the Skill Outs as they will be interrogate to find the source of the problem. At this time, the identity of the girl wielding the sword is still unknown._" As she reports it in, there was a video clip of us, battling onto those guys. Oh, look! There's me in Shana-chan's Reflection or Shattered Form in the battle as well! Where and when did they got this clip, I have no idea... "_More news after the break._"

At this time, we're in a hotel room to rest up from last night's battle. Man, that took a lot of energy out of me for just trying to defend from that attack coming out from the dragon. But after a good night rest and my Shana and Yuji Reflections have returned back to normal, I'm rearin' to go for another fight!

"If I see that dragon Dopant again, I'll be sure to use Shana-chan's strength to aid me in the battle! With Sakai-kun's power up ability, I can roasted that dragon into well done meat!" I said with full of energy, only to have a bag hitting my face, no thanks to Martin-san throws it at me. Thank goodness that the bag was something simple and not like too heavy to lift on. If not, there goes my glasses and he's gonna pay for it!

"Time to head to school, peabrain..." Martin-san said with an annoyed tone at me, just to spoil the fun... even though that today is Saturday in this world, there is still school, but only for half a day. Ah mou~, at least on the bright side, our school is pretty much nearby from our hotel that we're staying for the time being. We might as well take our time to get there.

**(End of Insert Song)**

* * *

Meanwhile, at the Judgement office, both Kuroko and the girl that works together with her, named Uiharu, who sports short black hair and has golden-brown eyes and the most notable feature of her is she has thick eyebrows and a headband made of artificial flowers around her head, watching the news. While Uiharu was concerned about the whole battle at the city last night, all Kuroko can think of was watching her Onee-sama in action, as Misaka using her railgun not once, but twice onto the Dragon Dopant and that alone was like a drug to her... being addicted to her Onee-sama.

"Just who are those armoured people that helped out the Anti-Skills? Are they one of the new technology that the higher ups are using to help out to clean out more crime, Shirai-san?" Uiharu asked her, but it seems like the only thing that comes to Kuroko's mind was her Onee-sama.

"Ah~, Onee-sama! You just look SOO magnificent in the TV! I'm so lucky to have you as my roommate!" she snickers for a bit, making Uiharu sweatdrop from her actions. When Kuroko comes to her senses, she looked back at Uiharu with a serious look on her face. "Anyways, what did you find out about the evidence that I collected last night?"

"Well, I might not have much, but it seems like this is some sort of amplifier to increase a human's strength tremendously but if not, at least the strength of 3 strong men. Normal weapons won't work against these kinds of enemy and it also turns them into some sort of a monster, just like the dragon last night." Uiharu informed the details to Kuroko.

"For now, we now know what we're dealing with. If these things are made in mass production, it won't be doubted that they planned to use this kind of power for world domination." Kuroko summarized the whole thing before she begin to smile and walk towards the door. "Time to ask those idiots some questions and get some clue for the manufacture's whereabouts... and even need those armoured people's assistance to take them down for good."

* * *

**(At the same time, in an unknown location)**

After watching the news from the TV, Tigre couldn't believe it that what it was supposed to be a simple heist with the help from his GaiaMemory, turns out to be much more difficult, with no thanks to the interference of the Riders.

"Damn, those guys already arrived in this world, Kimiko?" Tigre asked the woman in cheongsam that was injured from the last battle.

"Yes, though they aren't really as strong as they think they really are... but with the help from those Espers, I was outmatched and had no other choice but to retreat." Kimiko said as she rubbed her left arm that was hit by a railgun.

While they were in the middle of the conversation, another female assistant who has a pretty face, her brownish hair is tied up in a braid and resting on her right shoulder, wearing a formal working suit and high heels, enters the room to deliver the file for Tigre. Accompanied by her was a male assistant of Tigre, having no hair and a pointy beard, wearing sunglasses and an earpiece, wearing a suit that similar to a Yakuza and black shiny leather shoes. At this time, he is acted as her bodyguard.

"So, Yoko, how's the customers that we're dealing in so far?"

"The magus seems to have interest with the proposal that I made for them and they say that its powers might become handy for the war that they will wage upon this city. With a little demonstration from Hiro-san here, it is enough to convince that not even the most advanced technology of science can harm him. Though, there are some objections at first, but in the end, the majority of the magus decided to go with the plan." Yoko explained fully as Hiro just silently nodded in agreement.

"If that's the case, I suggest we should use that fund that we have and start making mass productions of these little critters! We'll be stinkin' rich and before we know it, this world would become ours and there's nothing that they can do to stop it. Besides, I got all of the data that we need to make such great GaiaMemories, all thanks to those EXPOSURE's hot lady providing this!" Tigre stated as he takes out a small external hard drive from the drawer. "With this, we can make various kinds of Dopants and we can keep these Masquerades that has been supplied by them as a back-up."

"Then, I should start finding more of the Skill Outs that can be used as our pawn." Kimiko stated before walking out from the room.

"What should we do about those Riders, Tigre?" Yoko asked.

"If they managed to get here somehow, I'll be sure to destroy them for good with my GaiaMemory. This is one of the strongest GaiaMemory provided by those EXPOSURE and there's no way they'll be able to beat me when I've changed into this..." he said as he took a glance on his GaiaMemory, which is yellow in colour and the letter "T" resembles a mouth with whiskers and that opens widely and he pressed down the button on the USB.

= **TAI-GA! (TIGER) **=

* * *

**(Somewhere around the suburb area)**

A skinny teenager with pale skin and an albino hair, combined with a maniacal and sadistic appearance, wearing a black and white-themed clothing and wearing a choker-like electrode around his neck, wandering around the area in pure boredom, knowing that he is pretty much annoyed by the little girl that was staying in his apartment that he was staying for the time being and not to mention a woman who voluntarily works as an Anti-Skill. She was pretty much calling all the shots since it was her home to begin with and in order to make sure that he didn't destroy her house and for his recovery and well being.

"Tch, that woman, she thought that she could order me around... and that little kid sure knows how to annoy me from time to time..." he mumbled for a bit before reaching at the place where the battle was held out last night.

"What do we have here?" he questioned himself as he took a glance from afar and somehow, the scene got his interest. "There's a battle that was let loose last night, eh? Too bad I didn't join in last night... it would have been one hell of a party!" he said with a sadistic smirk on his face.

"And I can't wait for the next one to happen... and it might be pretty sooner than I think..."

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED

* * *

**Alexia: Minna~~! *waves my hand happily* We finally continue on with the current situation that we're in right now!**

**Martin: Apparently, this chapter should ended this world's visit, but knowing that we're facing something that might be out of hand, we've decided to stick around here just for a bit more...**

**Alexia: Ah mou~! That Dragon Dopant sure is something! If I only have this Shana-chan's Reflection, it won't be enough!**

**Martin: That's just one of them... I don't think we can do this on our own... we might as well need some back up from the locals for help.**

**Alexia: EH?! You mean, we're handling more than that Dragon?!  
**

**Martin: But I'll be sure to let you know that it would be rewarding in the end...  
**

**Alexia: Really?  
**

**Martin: I'm sure of it...  
**

**Alexia: You all better tune in to find out on what's going to happen next! Ja nee~~!**


End file.
